A roommate romance
by tear of the sun girl
Summary: Lanie is injured at a body dump and Esposito take her home with him. Kate/ Castle in there too. NOW FINISHED!
1. Chapter 1

Title: A Roommate Romance

Author Note: This is my 5th Castle fiction and I was thrilled at how well the first 4 were received. I decided to make this one a regular chapter fiction rather then a one-shot like my previous 4. Please be gentle I really try my best at this and I love to write. If you don't like my story that is fine but there will never be a reason why people need to be hurtful when reviewing.

Author Note 2: This is a BIG Lanie/Esposito story but there is also tons of Beckett/Castle romance. I think they need to let you pick up to 4 main characters or 2 depending on the story since there are 2 HUGE ships going on in most of the archives this one included.

Disclaimer: I do NOT own castle or anything affiliated with it or it's episodes/merchandise/scripts etc.

Rating: T or PG-13 for Violence,Drama,Slight adult themes and whatever else I want to throw in that might not be PG or G rated.

Summary: I know the title stinks but I couldn't think of a better one. Lanie is injured and since Kate can't help at the time Esposito takes her home with him.

Brief Note: This fiction can really take place anytime in any season since there's not really a lot of back story or anything to it. I do mentions Kate's apartment blowing up once however.

Beckett ducked under the crime scene tape surrounding the entrance of the large building. It was a warehouse on the docks this time and the body had been found inside. Despite it usually being busy this part of the docks was almost completely deserted as it was further away from the business section. Castle was right behind Kate. Ryan, Esposito and Lanie were already inside.

"Dr Parish, What do we have?" Kate asked the M.E as she approached and Lanie looked up from her notes.

"Male, White, Mid to late forties I'd say looks like he was strangled with some ones bare hands but I'll haft to wait to be sure. For now that's my best guess"

Kate knelt beside Lanie looking at the man. He was short for a man and bald with a chubby build. He was ghostly pale and the black and blue hand prints on his neck confirmed Lanies guess.

"Alright. I'm going to take a look a few buildings down. There's an all night fishing company there. someone might have seen something" Lanie nodded and Kate stood.

Kate and Castle strode toward the door and met Ryan and Esposito on at the door.

"Hey, Any luck ?" She asked and Ryan shook his head as he spoke.

"No ID on him at all and there was nobody else here when the first guys got here. for now looks like a john doe" Esposito nodded and added.

"Yeah, But in this district he's almost got to be a seaman or a fisherman" Kate nodded.

"Good work. Castle and I are going about three buildings over to see if anyone saw or heard anything at that all night fishing warehouse. I want you two to stay here and watch the entrance until Lanie is finished"

Castle was being unusually quiet but Kate ignored it as they left.

Esposito and Ryan stood about 75 feet from the entrance of the building.

"So what do you think?" Ryan asked looking over at her. Esposito shrugged.

"I don't know man but something isn't right here" He looked around and Ryan did too.

"Like what?" Esposito moved towards the entrance slightly.

"I don't know I just got a feeling something's wrong I don't know what it is" Ryan looked around and sensing his partners nerves tensed as well. He saw one of the officers that had been first on scene and called to him.

"Hey, Did you guys make sure the entire place was clear?" The officer nodded.

"Sure, We searched every room even the roof there was nobody" Ryan looked at Espostio who had frozen now.

"What's wrong?" Ryan asked Esposito who was now staring at him.

"Do you smell that?" Esposito asked. Ryan hesitated then realized he did.

"Yeah...it smells...like"

"PROPANE" Esposito turned and ran towards the building.

"HEY! Where are you going?" Ryan watched and Esposito yelled back.

"SHE'S STILL IN THERE!"

At first Ryan didn't know who he meant then he realized. Lanie was in there. He pointed at the cop who he had just spoken to and yelled.

"CALL BACKUP AND GET THE FIRE DEPARTMENT OVER HERE. CALL DETECTIVE BECKETT TELL HER WE GOT A GAS LEAK SOMEWHERE INSIDE!" He ran after his partner.

Lanie was just finishing up some notes. She coughed again a little harder this time and shook her head she had felt fine but since arriving a cough had started and worsened. She cleared her throat and reached into her bag when the door burst open.

She looked up and barely had time to speak.

"Esposito, What are you?" He grabbed her arms and jerked her to her feet.

"Come on, We have to get out of here now" She saw the urgency but didn't understand it.

"Alright, Just let me get my..."She reached for her things and he drug her to the door.

"No. There's no time. I think there might be a chance this place is going to blow up" He ran dragging her along.

They reached the door and Ryan met them running beside them they made it about thirty feet before the building erupted in a loud noise and shattering glass and cement.

The three of them were pitched forward and landed on the hard concrete. Lanie was vaguely aware of something heavy and warm quickly covering her head and body as the noise, Heat and force slowly dwindled.

She lifted her head. The ringing in her ears was almost unbearable and she ached everywhere from the impact of the pavement but other then that and being a little bit shaken she was fine.

She saw Ryan was to her left and he had flown a little farther then she he was pushing himself up. It was then she realized Esposito was the thing on top of her. He backed off and she lay where she was a second before her pulled her into a sitting position beside him.

"Are you alright?" She nodded and he looked past her.

"Ryan?" Ryan gave him a thumbs up.

"I'm...I'm...ok" She told him and she noticed her hands shaking uncontrollably. . They were bleeding her palms were completely robbed of skin her knees burned and she looked down. Her favorite pants were ruined besides having singe holes in them the knees were gone and her knees were busted. Her ears were still ringing and the entire right side of her face felt like it was about to explode as well.

Esposito touched her temple and when he pulled his hand away she saw the blood.

"Doc, You're bleeding" He moved and she shook her head.

"I...I'm fine" He ripped his jacket off pressing it to the side of her face and holding pressure.

She heard the sirens as the fire trucks pulled up. Saw the other policemen walk over towards Ryan as they also picked themselves up. Saw Kate running towards the building Castle fast on her heels. She heard Kate yelling.

"What happened? Oh No LANIE!" She started to the building and Ryan yelled at her.

"KATE! She's fine we're over here!"

Everything spun she swayed as Kate came towards them. Esposito locked an arm around her waist holding her against his side and the jacket on her head.

"Hey, Lanie come on stay with me" He called her by her first name and the world went dark and she felt warmth wrap around her instead of the pavement heard him yelling.

"I NEED AN AMBULANCE! NOW!"

Then nothing. Sweet nothing.

R&R but be gentle. More to come as soon as possible

Thank you for reading and if you liked this check out my other Castle stories.

The Last Chapter. Kate/Castle Esposito/Lanie

Kiss You Goodbye. Kate/Castle

A Welcome inconvenience. Esposito/Lanie

The grammar and such is a bit poor but I think i'm improving.

54fac928-5ab0-46cb-b746-ee8e19845db4

1.03.01


	2. Chapter 2

At first she heard the beeping. The steady beeping of a heart monitor. Slowly she opened her eyes which seemed harder then it should. The light made her head throb beyond belief but the desire to see where she was and why helped her keep her eyes open.

There was an IV in her arm and wires leading to her chest which is why she could hear the beeping she realized it was her heart. She was in a hospital bed in a hospital room. Kate was to her left looking out the big windows.

She cleared her throat and Kate spun around rushing to the side of the bed.

"Lanie, You're awake. How do you feel?" Kate took her hand.

"Like I got hit by a truck. My head is killing me" She tried to lift a hand to her head but noticed both her hands were wrapped in a thick layer of gauze.

"Do you remember anything?" Kate asked and she thought then it all came rushing and she tried to sit up. Her head spun and she almost passed out.

"The explosion. Ryan and Esposito. Where are they?"

Kate put a hand on her shoulder.

"They are alright. They are in the waiting room waiting for you to wake up" She relaxed slightly then she looked over at Kate.

"How long have I been here?" Kate paled then swallowed.

"Only about 36 hours but Lanie. They didn't think you were going to make it at all" She could see now how tired Kate was her hair was in disarray and she was pale. She had dark circles under her eyes and they were red.

"Were you here the whole time?" Kate nodded.

"Yeah, We all were. Esposito, Me, Ryan and Castle. I'm going to go get them now and tell them you're awake"

Lanie nodded and after Kate was gone took a good look at the rest of herself.

Her head was throbbing and with the tips of her fingers she could feel the bandage on her temple. Both hands were wrapped thick with gauze leaving only the very tips of her fingers out. Both knees were wrapped well too and her right knee was elevated. She tried to move it and the pain was almost unbearable.

She lay back onto the pillows and took a shuddering breath. Tears stung her eyes and she held them back. She had never been so scared or shaken in her entire life. it was when she wiped her eyes against her forearm she noticed the small burn marks from ashes all up her arms and she bit her lip.

"Hey, There you are" She looked up at the sound of the voice she never thought she'd hear again.

"Esposito, Are you alright?" She wanted to reach for him and cry against his shoulder but didn't he nodded and stepped into the room.

"I'm fine, I'm not the one in the hospital" He came over and sat on the edge of the bed to her right.

"What about Ryan and Castle?" She was upsetting herself and she knew it. He did too.

"Hey, Calm down. It's alright everyone is fine. I was alone in the waiting room Ryan and Castle went to the cafeteria and Kate went to get them it's ok" He put a hand ontop of hers and she bit her lip.

"Nobody got hurt then?" He hesitated a minute then shook his head.

"Just you and we were all worried sick about you"

"What happened?"

"The warehouse was set up the fire chief said it was cheap home made bomb. All the killer had to do was open the propane tanks let them leak and set something up to spark or ignite after a few minutes"

She gasped it was scary enough let alone to think some one had done it on purpose.

"You got the worse of it I'm afraid. Doctors said it was because you were lighter in weight and you were behind Ryan and I slightly. When we got thrown onto the pavement you got banged up pretty good"

He sighed and played with the ends of her fingers slightly not taking his eyes off her hand she knew he didn't even realize he was doing it but she left him because it comforted her.

"I'm so sorry. I tried to get you out in time I covered you thinking that if I kept you covered...The damage was done when you hit the pavement I didn't do anything but add more weight"

"Hey. That's not true. I could have been burnt or hit with something if you hadn't been on top of me" He looked away from her.

"Well, The doctors said you might not wake up. The first 48 hours were critical but they said if you woke up. You should be alright. Severe Concussion. Your hands are just completely skinned as well as your left knee but your right knee is swollen they said they think it might have a slight fracture"

"Esposito, It could have been a lot worse. If you hadn't came in when you did"

He looked at her and she could tell there was something important he wanted to say he opened his mouth and Castle came sweeping in.

"Lanie! Enjoy the nap? Though I must say you're the only one who got any sleep" He handed her the strings to about 20 rainbow colored balloons.

"He's right. Castle kept us all up all night. We were about ready to put him into a coma ourselves" Ryan said smiling at her. He looked alright except for his right arm being in a sling.

"Hey, Hospitals are unnaturally creepy at night" Castle defended.

"Thank you for the balloons and thanks to all of you for staying with me. Ryan, Esposito...I don't even know what to say I wouldn't be here without the two of you...thank you so much"

Ryan, Kate and Castle smiled and Esposito stood.

"I'm going to go find a doctor and see when we can get her out of here" He said and turned leaving. It was then she noticed the slight limp and the way he held himself differently.

She looked at her friends.

"Is he alright? Really I mean...Something seems wrong" They gave her side smiles and Kate spoke.

"Sometimes it hurts in places we can't see"

Lanie was confused and Ryan tried to give her a reassuring smile.

"Physically he's fine. Emotionally he's exhausted and well...let's face it he never was all there mentally"

Lanie nodded at his arm.

"What about you?"

"What? This? Oh, It's nothing really I'm fine I was further away then you and Esposito I just got a dislocated shoulder. Doctors want me to take it easy for awhile I'm fine though really"

"I feel so guilty" She confessed and the others listened.

"If Ryan and Esposito hadn't came back for me they wouldn't be hurt. You all wouldn't be so tired..." Kate sat down where Esposito just was interrupting her.

"Hey, Stop that right now. You think we'd rather me in a morgue then here? Think again. Ryan and Esposito did their jobs which was to protect you while you did your job" Lanie nodded but she felt there was something they were all hiding from her.

Esposito came in with her doctor. A tall man in his late forties with think gray hair.

"Well, Miss Parish. Glad to see you up and awake we were wondering if we'd ever see those eyes again" He smiled and Lanie looked passed him at Esposito who looked completely drained.

"So, You have a concussion as well as some very deep cuts you your palms and a small fracture in your right knee. I can't send you home since your colleagues inform me that you live in a fifth floor apartment with no elevator and you will need a wheelchair for a short time then crutches for your knee"

"Is there anyway to skip the wheelchair?" Kate asked and the doctor shook his head.

"With that head injury and the coupling of her fractured knee AND inhaling a great deal of propane I don't want her moving around a whole lot until we're sure it's safe. I only think the wheelchair will be a factor for about three or four days then she can return to her normal life with the help of her crutches" Lanie sighed and flopped back against the pillow.

"Is there anyone who you can stay with? I would prefer you stay with someone for at least a week. Just to be on the safe side with all the injuries. If you don't have someone well then I'm afraid you'll haft to stay here for a few more days were someone can watch you"

She thought and then shook her head. There was nobody she could stay with. Her family all lived too far away and Kate was currently living in a hotel until she found a place since her apartment had been blown up.

"You can come with me" Esposito spoke from the doorway and they all turned to him Lanie shook her head.

"No, You've done enough already really" He walked towards her.

"I said you can stay with me and you can. I live alone on the second floor of an apartment with an elevator it's fine. I can't stand to let you here" He argued and Castle agreed.

"Yeah, It's creepy here at night plus the food totally sucks"

She sighed and nodded the doctor smiled.

"Ok, I'll get the papers and everything you should be out of here this evening. I will get you a wheelchair for now and make an appointment for three days to see where we are then. I'm going to give you gauze to wrap your hands with and head. I'm also giving you pain pills and a list of instructions. You should be good to shower just wrap your head and hands as soon as they are dry and that knee should be ok just don't use it or bend it. I don't feel a cast is necessary"

She nodded grateful she would be able to shower. he turned to Esposito.

"I will give you a list of instructions as well and a list of things to watch for so if she had a symptom you can bring her in. In three days we'll see if she can have crutches. Until then I want her taking it easy. nothing strenuous and other then sleeping and bathing I don't want her to get out of her wheelchair. No walking at all"

Esposito listened and nodded and when the doctor left she could tell by Kate, Castle and Ryan something was going on but she couldn't decide what and by now she was so exhausted she could barely stay awake.

She fell asleep while her friends argued over what to order for lunch.


	3. Chapter 3

Kate had went to Lanies apartment for her and retrieved her a suitcase of clothes and Esposito had waited outside while Kate helped her dress into baggy gray sweatpants and an all black t-shirt.

"I'm sorry that you can't stay with me" Kate said for about the thirtieth time.

"Oh, It's alright really. I only have to stay with Esposito until I'm out of the wheelchair and can go up the stairs to my apartment" She sighed. Kate new she had undecided feelings for him and that this arrangement was going to be hard.

"You can call me if you need anything. Day or night even if you just want to talk" Kate said and Lanie though sitting in a wheelchair gave her a hug. Her leg was elevated and her knee had a brace but the doctors told her it could be removed to bathe and she could stand to shower so long as she didn't put weight on her leg or bend it.

"I'll be fine"

Kate gave her a sympathetic smile then opened the door to let Esposito in.

They road to his apartment in silence she watched him drive. He was sitting up not leaning against the seat at all and she found this odd but she let it go.

Once at the apartment he went around to get the wheelchair out of the trunk and she was embarrassed that he had to help her into it and out of it since her leg and hands were causing her terrible pain.

He smiled at her when he set her in the wheelchair and she looked away.

"I will get you settled then come back for your bag" He said turning the wheelchair he pushed her into the building and then into the elevator.

When he opened the door to his apartment she was surprised at how cozy it really was and she was grateful that he would open his home to her.

He pushed her into the living room and she could sense how nervous he was.

"I want you to make yourself at home. If you need or want anything just let me know and I'll get it for you" She nodded.

"Thank you. I can never repay you for all you're doing" She said looking at him she tried to wheel herself further into the room and winced at the pain it caused her hands.

"You don't need to repay me. We're friends" He moved to push her a little further into the room.

"Are you tired? Would you like to lay down for awhile before dinner?" He asked and she nodded hating to admit she was still tired.

"Yeah, That would be nice" He smiled and turned the wheelchair wheeling her into a door that she assumed was a guest room.

She was wrong as soon as he turned on the light she tensed. The pictures on the dresser and clothes in the open closet told her what room she was in.

"This is your room I can't take it really" She shook her head and he shrugged.

"Of course you can and besides...I only have one bedroom" She felt bad and tried to use her good foot to stop the wheelchair but her foot slid on the carpet and he pushed her further into the room.

"No, I can sleep on the couch then really...I..."He stopped and knelt down in front of her so he was on her level.

"Lanie, You're hurt and you're here because you need help. Let me help you. It's fine I want you to sleep where you're comfortable" She bit her lip and he turned away from her turning down the blankets on the king sized bed.

He turned back to her and she winced again.

He moved putting one arm around her waist and her arm around his neck he lifted her out of the wheelchair moving her to the edge of the bed. He sat her there then she swung her legs up. He moved his arm to her shoulders helping her lay back only realizing a second later the closeness of the position.

She was laying on his bed, His arm behind her shoulders and he was leaning over her just inches away. She looked up and her gaze caught his. They both froze his gaze dropped to her lips and he thought of kissing her. She swallowed he was so close.

His eyes met hers and then he straightened.

"I'll wake you up for dinner"

Esposito shut the door behind him and took a deep breath. He really hadn't thought it threw before inviting her to stay with him. Anyone who knew him could tell that he was crazy about her anyone but her at least and now she was in his house. In his bed. He swallowed and moved to the main door deciding to get her bag and then start supper.

After putting her bag by his bedroom door he started cooking. He had gone to the store a few days ago but decided in the morning he'd hafy to go again since he wasn't planning on having a weekend guest. For tonight they could have spaghetti and garlic bread with a light salad.

He was just straining the pasta when the phone rang and he answered it knowing it was either Castle, Beckett or Ryan with news on the case.

"Esposito" He balanced the phone on his shoulder while he resumed straining the pasta.

"Hey man it's Ryan. Look, I just wanted to tell you that Captain Montogmery has put both you and Lanie on a paid injury release for awhile"

"How long?"

"Lanie is getting as long as it takes for her to be able to walk and of course she is off this case entirely. You get five days mandatory or until well...you know" Esposito winced when he moved to grab a bowl.

"Yeah, I know any leads?"

"None yet. As you probably guessed the body didn't survive the explosion so all we have to go on now is photos that were taken before the explosion. I got two days off as well then I'm on desk duty"

Esposito set the bowl of noodles on the table then glanced at the prescription bottle on the counter with his name on it he read the bottle before sticking it out of sight.

"How's Lanie?" Ryan asked and Esposito leaned against the counter.

"She's alright tired but alright. I'm making us dinner now"

"How are you? Seriously? Have you told her yet about..." Epsosito interrupted.

"No, She feels guilty as it is and besides it's no big deal"

"No big deal. Man, You ran into a building that was sure to explode for that woman. You covered her body with yours and you almost died. It is a big deal"

"Did you only call to lecture me?" Ryan sighed on the other end of the line.

"No, I'm sorry. Why don't you tell her everything? Tell her how you feel?"

"She's hurt"

"Which is exactly why you should. You almost died. She almost died. You could have lost the chance" Esposito heard the timer buzz and he turned a little too sharply and winced.

"I got to go man, Keep me updated will you?"

"You bet" Ryan hung up and he continued carrying the food all to the table before knocking on his door and opening it slightly.

He went to the bed and shook her careful not to cause her leg to move.

"Is it dinnertime?" She asked and he nodded.

"Sure is. I hope you're hungry"

"I'm starving" She sat up and he helped her into the wheelchair.

"I have news from work" He said pushing her to the table.

She looked at the array of food and he sat down across from her before continuing.

"The Captain has given you paid time off until you are able to return to work" She nodded but didn't say anything.

"Lanie, Is something wrong?"

She shook her head then proceeded to stare only at her plate as she ate.

They ate in a silence that soon became comfortable and when dinner was over he gave her the pain medicine the doctor prescribed.

"Would you like to shower?" He offered and she shook her head.

"I don't quite feel up to that yet" He nodded and she sat with him as he cleared the table.

"It is well past ten why don't we get some sleep" He turned to her and once again she noticed him wincing with certain movements.

After helping her into bed again and making sure she was comfortable he made himself a bed on the couch. She had still insisted that she could sleep on the couch but he wouldn't hear it. He wanted her to be comfortable even though the couch was causing him unbelievable pain.

He was still awake and sitting up debating taking one of the pills the doctor prescribed him when he heard her screams. They tore through his small apartment and sent shivers down his spine. On instinct he grabbed his gun from the coffee table and rushed to his room in only his boxers and a t-shirt.

When he shoved open the door and turned on the light she was sitting up. The covers a mess of tangled cloth and had tears in her eyes as he made his way towards her.

"I'm sorry" She buried her face in her hands and he relaxed.

"Lanie, what happened are you alright? Does something hurt?" She shook her head but didn't look at him when she spoke.

"I had a nightmare. I'm sorry I didn't mean to wake you up" He shook his head and sat down beside her on the edge of the bed placing his gun on the bedside table.

"I wasn't asleep anyways it's alright" He wanted to comfort her and take her in his arms but he didn't.

"You should really get some sleep" He said as she lay back down and he fixed the blankets around her once again.

"Are you sure you wouldn't prefer if I slept on the couch?" She offered and he shook his head.

"No, You're fine right here"

"Thank you. For everything you're doing"

"I wouldn't have it any other way" He pulled the blankets further onto her then stood.

"I know I'm being a burden and I'm sorry you haft to do everything for me but..."She bit her lip and he shook his head.

"What is it? You can tell me anything" He sat down on the bed again.

"Well, it's your room and your bed and it is awfully big..." His heart hammered surely she wasn't going to ask him to stay with her.

"You can sleep here" She said softly and he made a noise he didn't even recognize.

"Or not. I'm sorry I'm so stupid I just thought that since we ARE friends and everything surely it would be alright. I won't move around much because of my leg and there's more then enough room" He swallowed and felt a sweat break out.

"I don't want to make you uncomfortable" He said and his voice broke.

"Well, I might sleep better if I wasn't alone" She offered in a small voice and he winced.

"Alright" He picked his gun up and moved to the other side of the bed furthest from the door and placed his gun on the table beside it out of habit even though she was on his usual side.

He went to the switch and turned off the light before going back to the bed. He moved as far away from her as he could get before climbing under the blankets and turning his back to her facing the closet.

He listened for her breathing to deepen letting him know she was asleep and he sighed he was in serious trouble.


	4. Chapter 4

The next morning Lanie woke up alone in the massive bed not at all surprised but entirely humiliated for her actions the night before. She sighed and reached for the wheelchair by the bed. She felt better however and just like she said the nightmares hadn't come back all night.

She pulled herself into the wheelchair wincing at the pain in her hands she settled herself into the chair and lifted her leg up where it was supposed to go. She used her wrists to wheel herself into the main room of the house where Esposito was finishing a cup of coffee while pulling on his tie.

He saw her and turned briefly after swallowing his last sip of coffee and putting the cup in the sink. He thought of a lie, one she would believe. She didn't know Ryan was on sick leave.

"Hey, Look I'm going to run to the station quick and then to the store. Do you need or want anything?" She shook head head and he glanced at his watch.

"I thought you had time off. Is there a reason you're so rushed?"

"Oh, I overslept I want to catch Ryan before he might leave for any reason and he should be there now" She nodded and he slowed a second looking at her. He didn't like lying to her.

"Will you be alright? Do you need me to stay here?"

"No, I'll be fine" She shook her head.

He hesitated a minute then grabbed his coat off the hook.

"I just want to see how the case is going and grab some things from the store I promise I won't be gone long" She followed him slightly and he stopped suddenly.

He turned to her and caught the sides of her chair stopping her.

"Don't answer the door" She looked up at him then nodded he waited a heartbeat and then turned and was gone.

She sighed and looked around her surroundings. She rolled herself into the living room. Poor Esposito after the way she behaved last night he was probably never coming back.

She had been alone in his apartment for only about thirty minutes when someone knocked. She looked at the door and felt her heart speed up. Something had him concerned and she worried. She couldn't clearly see the door from where she sat only the hallway leading to it.

She waited and the knocking quit then she heard the door open whoever was there had a key. At first the thought it might be Esposito and she smiled waiting. She was surprised when an older lady and a young girl stepped into the living room.

"Javier?" The lady stopped when she saw Lanie.

"Oh, Hello" She smiled.

She was tall and had a nice figure and skin like Esposito and she had his black hair and dark brown eyes. Lanie guessed she was in her mid to late fifties. The girl beside her looked no older then her twenties. She had the same beautiful skin and jet black hair which was long and straight she was strikingly pretty and thin.

"Hello" Lanie spoke.

"I'm Javiers mother Maria and who might you be?" She seemed nice.

"I'm Lanie. I work with your son" She offered a weak smile and Maria moved to sit on the couch the girl followed.

"Well, I'm happy to meet you Lanie. Javier speaks so very fondly of you"

Lanie was shocked. He talked about her to his family?

"Thank you"

She looked at the girl who was very quiet but seemed equally nice and Lanie wondered if she was Espostios girlfriend.

"So, Lanie. How long have you been staying here?"

"Only a day so far. I...was injured at work and couldn't be at my own apartment your son offered me a place here until I was better"

"Well, I hope you're better soon" The quite girl spoke and Lanie smiled ignoring the pang of jealousy.

"Thank you"

"Oh, Goodness where are my manors? This is Rosalee" Maria smiled at the girl beside her who turned to Lanie.

"Rosie is fine"

Lanie offered her a weak smile.

"So, How long have you and Javier been...well" Maria smiled and Lanie blushed.

"Oh, But I thought Rosie was his..." Maria interrupted.

"Little Sister" Lanie smiled now and shook her head.

"We're just friends" Maria leaned over and smiled putting her hand on Lanies need.

"Not the way he talks about you sweetheart"

When Esposito had finished with his secret meeting, Stopped by Ryans just for the sake of not having told a complete lie and gone to the store it had been a good three hours and he rushed home. Balancing the many bags filled with groceries he leaned against the door to find his keys and when it swung open he dropped the bags his hand going for his gun.

He crept down the hallway in typical police fashion gun in front of him. He heard women laughing and wondered if Lanie had invited some friends over. He slid around the corner and his sister gasped dropping a cup. Lanie jumped and his mother simply rolled her eyes and spoke.

"Oh Javier put that thing away" She was sitting at his counter drinking what looked like hot tea. His sister stood beside her now kneeling to clean hers up off the floor Lanie was in her wheelchair beside them a cup in her hands.

He holstered his gun.

"Ma, What are you doing here?" She looked at him.

"Well I was in town and thought I'd just see if you were home and your sister was hoping if we swung by the station you're partner might join us for lunch" He looked confused and Lanie nodded.

"It's true poor Rosie is terribly in love with him" She took a sip of her tea.

He just stared wondering how she had clicked into his family so easily.

He liked the way she looked sitting in his kitchen smiling at him when he came in the door. Laughing with his mother and bonding with his sister. Maybe minus the wheelchair and adding a little bundle of joy. He backed up wondering where the thought had come from.

"I've got to get the groceries" He turned and his mother shook his head.

"Javier always was a little shy and socially awkward"

"He's been really generous" Lanie smiled.

Rosie slid onto a stool beside her mother.

"After father died Javier really took over as the man of the family he's really protective of the people he loves"

Esposito came back into the room and set the bags on the counter before unpacking them. His mother watched him a second then spoke.

"Javier for years I've been begging you for a grandchild and you always had the same excuse"

He glanced at Lanie briefly before putting something in the fridge and speaking to his mother.

"It's not an excuse mother I just haven't met the right woman yet"

"Well it's obvious to me you haven't really been looking or you would have seen Dr. Parish"

He froze a second then took a deep breath and went back to stocking shelves. Lanie blushed and looked away his mother continued.

"She's lovely Javier and we get along so perfectly. You haven't had a single girlfriend that I've admired so much. How could you have not seen it?" He shrugged but didn't reply when he did speak he changed the subject.

"So, Rosie how long have you had eyes on Ryan?" She blushed and looked down into her cup he gave her a grin that Lanie could tell he only used on his little sister.

"I don't know awhile since last thanksgiving maybe" He laughed and moved to give his sister a one armed a hug.

"Maybe?" He teased and she grinned wider.

"Definitely, You won't tell him will you?" Esposito laughed and shook his head.

"I won't say a word. Besides he's better then that guy you dated in high school"

"Greg. His name was Greg" He shook his head and moved away.

"Hey I have a thought" Espositos mom smiled and they each looked at her.

"Why don't you take Lanie out and maybe invite Ryan and possibly your lovely little sister could tag along"

Rosie brightened and smiled hopefully at Esposito who looked at his mother then Lanie.

"Maybe"

After another hour of visiting Rosie and Maria got ready to leave. They each gave Lanie a warm hug and promised another visit and Esposito walked them to the door.

"Think about it please Javier" Rosie begged and he grinned giving her a hug. He loved his sister and Ryan was as close to a brother as he would ever get.

"I'll think about it Rose, I promise" He kissed her forehead and turned to his mother.

"Javier..." He interrupted her as he gave her a hug.

"I noticed Ma, She's beautiful and I know that. I'm not blind and I'm not stupid" She gave her son a warm smile.

"I know you notice. It's written all over your face you need to tell her that you notice" He grinned and kissed his mothers cheek opening the door.

"I'll call you this week" He promised as they left and at that moment his life felt complete not as empty as it usually did. He went into the living room and Lanie looked up at him with a smile and his heart melted.

"Are you really going to let Ryan take your sister out?" She asked and he smiled.

"I don't know. He's got a girlfriend but I promised Rosie to think about it, Besides Ryan is always around her at my house at least once a month for dinner and every holiday sometimes on the weekends he stays if I go home and he feels like tagging along. I think he pictures her more like a sister"

"I didn't realize you and Ryan were so close outside work"

"He comes to my house on every holiday and at least once a month for dinner sometimes if I go home for a weekend or the holidays he just stays over but not always"

"How old is Rosie?"

"She's 26 which is young but only 6 years younger then Ryan" Lanie nodded and decided that wasn't bad at all. After all Lanie was 34 and here she was crushing on Esposito.

"She's a fine young woman" Lanie told him and he nodded.

"Yeah she is. She was a great kid really and she always took to Ryan even when he and I first made partners and he came home with me for Christmas she was captivated" He laughed at the memory.

"How long have you been partners?"

"Six years. I've only known you the last four and a half though. Rosie was only 20 when he came home that first Christmas and when we were out on the porch drinking our wine she tried to talk some out of Ryan thinking he would believe she was 21 but he knew I was eight years older then her" He laughed.

So he was only Lanies age and she had believed him younger but she supposed it was because he was always with Ryan who was obviously younger then her.

He moved into the kitchen and glanced into the fridge.

"What would you like to have for dinner tonight?" He asked her and she shrugged.

"It doesn't matter to me honestly what ever you feel like making" He turned back to the fridge and tried to think of the fanciest meal he knew how to cook.

She sighed and wheeled over to the large winow seat in the corner of the small apartemnt and tried to see out it onto the street. His apartment was nice she decided dark green walls and hard wood floors through out and of course it wasn't very decorative since a man lived here. Even the window seat in the corner had onyt a plain green cushion no pillows or curtains.

She was still straining to see out the window when he came up behind her putting his hands on the back of the chair and leaning down to her ear. "Would you like help up?" She jumped and when she did the back of her head collided with his face with a sickening crunch.

"OW" He jumped back.

"Oh. Oh I'm so sorry" She turned in the chair reaching for his arms which were bent so he could cover his face with his hands.

"No, No. It's alright really" He winced but when he pulled his hands away wasn't bleeding.

She felt terrible and she shook her head dropping her hands away from his arms.

"Would you like help onto the window seat?" He asked still wincing slightly.

"If you don't mind" He moved around the wheelchair laughing when he spoke.

"Only if you promise not to punch me in the face again" She smiled and he reached over carefully helping her onto her good leg. He eased her onto the window seat and helped her put her bad leg onto the seat before sitting down beside her.

"I'm really sorry" She said sitting up she putting a hand on his arm.

"No. It's fine honestly" He shook his head and she leaned closer moving her hand to his cheek almost with out realizing it.

He realized and every muscle in his body tightened and every nerve heated. He swallowed past the lump in his throat his eyes meeting her dark brown ones.

"Lanie..." When did his voice become so broken and deep?

She leaned closer and he moved cupping her face with his hands her eyes fluttered closed and he leaned in the rest of the way barely and inch away from kissing her. Kissing Lanie the woman he had pined after since he first laid eyes on her.

The loud knock made her jump and his hand slid from her face when she did so. She looked at the door and he shut his eyes for a second to regain his composure before standing.

He went to the door and jerked it open hard enough that Ryan who was on the other side jumped.

"Geez bro, Am I interrupting something?" Esposito looked at him.

"Yeah as a matter of fact you are" He moved and Ryan stepped into the hall.

"Sorry, I just wanted to see how you were doing. Are you taking the pills the doctor gave you?"

"No. I'm not" He looked at Ryan who gave him a pointed stare.

Esposito sighed and leaned back against the wall in the hall way.

"I'm sorry I snapped. I was just..."He shook his head.

"Hey, It's alright I know you're stressed." Ryan smiled and then looked into the livingroom.

"How is she doing?"

"Well I told you she's sleeping in my bed and I am too so that's hard and my mother and Rosie both love her already other then that. She's fine"

Ryan brightened at Rosies name and Esposito wondered why he never noticed that before.

"How is Mama Maria and Rosie Posey?" Ryan asked and Esposito thought about telling him Rosie was crazy about him but didn't.

"Fine. They stopped to see if we wanted to go for lunch today and Lanie spent all day with them. They really hit it off"

"Well, Lanie is a nice person and your family is wonderful Esposito" He nodded they were great he loved his family and he loved her.

"Yeah. Rosie and Lanie want to go see a movie some time this week and uh...being that I don't want to be the only man I thought maybe you'd like to come..You can bring Hannah"

He hoped seeing Ryan with Hannah might be the easiest way for Rosie to find out about him having a girlfriend. Ryan got a strange look.

"Yeah, Well the thing is that Hannah broke it off"

"What, Why?" Ryan shrugged but didn't seem upset.

"I'm fine with it really I just didn't have any of those feeling for her. I'd love a movie night though I haven't seen Mama Maria or Rosie in a good month."

"Why don't you stay for dinner?"

"you don't have anything romantic planned?" Esposito laughed and shook his head.

"No"


	5. Chapter 5

DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own the song someone like you by Van Morrison I just REALLY REALLY like it. I also do not own the Lake house but I LOVE that movie and I'm borrowing it.

Author Note: I know I should have specified this in the last chapter but it escaped my mind. Ryan is NOT with Jenny in this fiction, He is with a made up character named Hannah. The reason for that being I like him with Jenny on the show so rather then right her out I went a head and made him a girlfriend. I didn't think anyone would really give it much thought until someone reviewed and said they liked Jenny. I agree completely with them I like her as well so she is not in this fiction Hannah is. Thank You.

Lanie enjoyed dinner with Ryan and Esposito they told her stories of them at Espositos family house and on the job as well. She wactched them interact and could see the closeness and the bond that they had. Even when Ryan talked of Espositos mother and sister it was as if he were speaking of his own.

The men were just clearing the table when the doorbell rang and Esposito went to get it Lanie looked at Ryan and spoke.

"How's the case?" He gave her an odd look.

"How should I know?" She hesitated and was about to reply when Kate came into the room.

"Lanie, I came to see how you were holding up" She smiled and though more then a little shocked at Ryans reply she turned to give Kate a hug.

"I'm just fine. Really" She smiled and decided to wait to find out what was going on.

"Do you need anything?" Kate offered and Lanie smiled.

"Actually if you wouldn't mind I could use help getting out of these clothes to shower" Kate smiled.

"Of course. Esposito can you show me to the bathroom?" She turned to him and he nodded going into the bathroom and turning on the light putting some towels on the floor.

Kate wheeled Lanie into the bathroom and after shutting the door and starting water for a shower she turned to her and grinned.

"So, Hows it going?" She leaned against the sink and Lanie shook her head.

"I don't know, I thought they were going alright. I met his family today by accident but I really like them but he keeps leaving and saying he'll be somewhere but that's not where he goes"

Kate frowned and moved to help Lanie with her socks.

"What do you mean?" Lanie chewed a finger nail.

"Kate, Did he come see Ryan at work today?" She knew by the look on her friends face he hadn't.

"No, Ryan has two days off for his shoulder" Lanie looked away.

"Yeah, That's what I thought" Kate gave her friend a sympathetic look.

"Do you think he has a girlfriend he doesn't want me to know about?" Lanie asked looking at Kate and Kate thought a minute before answering.

"No, I don't" She helped Lanie with her shirt and took the the brace off.

After Lanie was in the shower Kate leaned against the sink and folded her clothes.

"Kate. How did you get so lucky?" Lanie called over the spray of water.

"Lucky? What's lucky about my life?" Kate got some towels ready on the floor.

"Castle"

"Oh him. Yeah he's something"

"So, Why don't you tell him?" Lanie asked peeking around the curtain.

"Tell him what?"

"That you're in love with him" Kate sighed.

"Oh, yeah well. I don't know I guess I'm afraid"

"Kate. He ran into a burning building to save you he must love you" Lanie shut off the water and Kate waited a second before she replied.

"Yes, He ran into a burning building for me. Esposito ran into one he know would explode...for you" Lanie opened the curtain with a smile.

Esposito and Ryan finished up the dishes and then sat down for some coffee Esposito fidgeted and Ryan grinned.

"It's killing you isn't it?"

"What?"

"Knowing she's in there right now that close and still so far out of reach"

Esposito glanced at the bathroom door then looked back at Ryan.

"No, It's when she's in bed with me that kills me now that is close"

"Why don't you offer to rub he bad leg?" Ryan gave him a mischievous smile.

"What for? So she can kick me with her good one?" Ryan shook his head and laughed.

The women came out of the the bathroom Kate pushing Lanie who looked a little better, She had red cotton pants on that showed off her curves and were loose in the ankles and a black t-shirt. Her brace was on her knee again and it was lifted but the bandages were gone from her temple and hands.

Epsposito looked at her and froze Ryan stood with a smile.

"Well, I'm going to head home I'll call you" He headed for the door giving Kate a very obvious. ' let's let them alone' look.

"Bye Lanie, I'll call you I promise" She gave her friend a warm hug before following Ryan to the door.

Lanie smiled and he stood his chair sliding and hitting the floor. The cut on her temple wasn't as bad as he thought only a sligh cut and bruise her hands however were a massacre. She put her hands on the wheels to try and move he rushed to her.

"I'll get the first aid kit and re-wrap your hands" He said pushing her so she was facing the couch.

He went and got the extra cotton and gauze that the doctor had sent home with them and her pain pills along with some water.

"Here, Take this and I'll re-wrap your hands" He told her handing her the water and pain pill.

She smiled and took the pain pill before giving him her left hand to start wrapping. Her palm was completely skinned as well as a few deep cuts dug into it.

"I'm so sorry Lanie" He took her hand as carefully as he could and she watched him.

"What for? You've been wonderful"

"I should have gotten you out of there sooner" He said shaking his hand.

She watched him rub some kind of cream onto her palm.

"It stings" She winced from lack of anything better to say.

Almost without thinking he lifted her palm and placed a soft kiss there.

"Better?" He looked up at her all she could do was nod.

He wrapped it snug but not too tight then did the same with her other hand.

"Thank you" She watched him stand and he gave her a smile.

"I'm going to grab a shower. then why don't we watch a movie?"

She nodded and he headed towards the bathroom. After making sure the front door was locked and the deadbolt was in place he went into the bathroom and Lanie rolled herself around the livingroom taking a look around.

She noticed a stack of Cd's beside a stereo system and decided to go look and rolled that way.

Esposito stepped out of the shower and took a deep breath. Part of him loved having Lanie in his house. Looked forward to having her near and yet another part of him wondered how much longer she would be with him. He couldn't take her being so close and yet out of reach completely if she would leave he could go back to the way things were. TV dinners, Lonely nights and loving her in silence from afar at work looking forward to work just because he would get to see her. He didn't know if he wanted it that way or not.

He stepped into the livingroom to see her inspecting his CDs and he hoped he didn't have anything too embarrassing in often left her Cd's at his house.

"Lanie..." She turned to him with a smile holding a CD.

"Esposito, I was admiring your music collection. I love this one" She was holding a _Van Morrison _CD it only had one song on it _Someone like you. _

"Yeah. I always liked that song" He didn't add that it made him think of her.

She smiled and put it back on the shelf.

"I'd love to be able to dance with you" She said and then wondered where it had came from he looked as surprised as she felt.

"I promise you that when you are better we'll dance to it" He said honestly and he made his way to the cabinet that held his movies.

She watched him and then made her way towards the couch

"What would you like to watch?" He asked and she shrugged.

They decided on _The Lake house_ after Esposito found it stuffed to the back and remembered Rosie letting it there last time she stayed.

"I've never seen this movie" He told Lanie as he helped her onto the couch and she smiled.

"Me either" He settled her on the couch leg stretched out and a pillow tucked underneath he sat down at her feet as the movie began.

Later he sat watching Lanie and shaking his head. He wasn't sure who was crying harder Sandra Bullock hanging onto Keanu Reeves mailbox or Lanie sitting on his couch watching it. When the movie was over he spoke.

"I got to say I don't get it. What was so sad about that" She looked at him through eyes that were finally beginning to dry.

"Men never get love stories" He smiled and glanced at the clock.

"Are you tired it's after eleven" She nodded and he stood helping her into her wheel chair.

He pushed her into his bedroom and she let him ignoring the slight flutter in her heart as she she thought about where he was taking her. Like the last night he put her wheel chair beside the bed then lifted her onto it with ease and covered her up.

He crawled into the other side and after making sure his gun was on the table beside him switched off the light plunging the room into darkness.

She lay there listening to him breathe she wondered what he'd do if she simply rolled over and slid up against him and kissed him. Probably toss her out of bed and head for the hills. She debated a second or two then decided against it.

It was around three in the morning when Esposito heard a noise that woke him up. His door opened he tensed and slowly reached for his gun beside his bed. He was about to get up when the soft sigh beside him stopped him. Lanie, He forgot about Lanie if he went barging into the living room with his gun and got hurt nobody would be there to protect Lanie.

Slowly he turned to face his bedroom door looking over Lanie to do so. He hoped that whoever was in his house would do what they want and leave without checking the bedroom. When he heard the footsteps nearing his room he moved closer to Lanie. Whatever happened he'd protect her.

Without thinking he put and arm around her and pulled her back against him and curled himself around her gun aimed at the door over her shoulder. He waited and she rolled over burying her face against his chest and snuggling closer. He swallowed a mix of shock and terror bolting through him. There could be a psycho in his living room but the woman of his dreams was cuddling against him in his sleep.

The door knob turned he tensed. The door opened slowly a small figure.

"Rosie?" He sat up with a whisper and was careful when he moved Lanie. He rolled out of the bed putting his gun on the table and pointing at the door. Rosie went into the livingroom and he paused glancing back at Lanie who was now in the middle of the bed but sleeping soundly.

"Do you realize you could have been shot?" He was mad he shut the door and Rosie sat down on the couch.

"I know I'm sorry I forgot how gun happy you are"

"I'm not ...Never mind. What are you doing here?"

"I don't know I just got to thinking about something and I wanted to tell you maybe it's stupid"

"Hey, No you can tell me"

"Lanie told me a little about the case. About the explosion" Esposito nodded but didn't say anything.

"I was thinking about it and why did they blow up the building?" He watched but didn't quite get the angle.

"He killed the guy and dumped the body out he took the wallet making him a John Doe. As far as the killer knew it was wrapped up. why blow up the building? Isn't that overkill?"

Esposito thought then realized she was right.

"You sure you don't want to be a cop Rose?" She smiled He sat down in the chair across from her.

"So, I thought you and Lanie were just friends" She grinned wider and he cleared his throat.

"We are just friends"

"Then why was she in your bed cuddling up to you?"

"Because I...only have one bed and...I was holding her close to keep her safe"

"Yeah, Good story" She winked and he rolled his eyes.

"Does mom know you're here?" He knew that she wouldn't leave without telling their mother but it was worth asking.

"Yeah...She also knows I'm spending the night" She kind of asked the last part and he shook his head with a laugh. He didn't like her taking a cab at night but he aslo knew that she just wanted his pancakes in the morning.

"Really? Are you staying for breakfast too?" She laughed.

"Sure if you insist" He laughed to and stood kissing the top of her head.

"Okay Rosie. you know where everything is blankets and pillows" She nodded and he headed for his room.

"I see you're going back in with Lanie" She teased and he smiled when he turned and spoke.

"Yeah I am and I'd appreciate it if you wouldn't pull out the couch tonight. I don't want her to know I have a couch bed or she might move into" Rosie laughed.

"You're horrible big brother"

He closed his bedroom door behind him with a soft click. the things Rosie had said still in his head. She was right it was overkill. He decided to call Beckett in the morning. He reached the bed and using the reasoning that making Lanie move from the middle of the bed was mean crawled in next to her.

Then deciding that he could use strange noises as an excuse he pulled her back against him. She snuggled into his embrace with a soft sigh and he hoped she wouldn't kill him in the morning.

Lanie smiled to herself and decided that waiting in the middle of the bed while he talked to someone in the living room paid off. Like the gentleman he was he wouldn't move her and now here she was right where she wanted to be.


	6. Chapter 6

Esposito was the first one up and after rolling out of the warm bed occupied by Lanie he wandered into the living room where Rosie was curled up under a blanket on the couch. He bypassed her going into the kitchen he picked up the phone and called Ryan.

"Ryan" He could tell by his partners voice that Ryan was still asleep.

"Hey Man, Do you feel like having breakfast with Rosie, Lanie and me? We need to talk"

"Does breakfast include pancakes?" Esposito rolled his eyes he sounded like Rosie.

"Yes Rosie bullied them out of me"

"I'll be over" Esposito hung up then went to the couch to wake up Rosie.

Lanie was still asleep when the bouncing on the bed woke her up. She opened her eyes and Rosie grinned at her.

"Hey, You've got to get up Javier is making his famous pancakes" Lanie smiled at her and sat up in the massive bed.

"Here I will help you into the wheel chair" Rosie offered standing and pushing it close.

Lanie gave her a grateful smile and slid into the chair as they headed for the door Rosie spoke and even though she was behind Lanie she could hear the smile.

"So, Did you sleep well last night?"

Esposito had just served Lanie her first plate of pancakes and Rosie was well into hers when the doorbell rang. He didn't turn from the stove just yelled.

"It's open"

Ryan came in and Rosie smiled jumping to her feet.

"Ryan" She went around the table and he smiled opening his arms for a hug carfeul with his right arm which was still in a sling.

"Rosie Posie, What are you going here?" She gave him a tight hug and then pulled away with a worried look.

"What happened?" Ryan glanced at his arm.

"Oh, It's nothing really. I am fine just hurt in the same explosion as Lanie" Rosie backed away and glanced at Lanie briefly with a bright smile.

"Come on, Javier is making pancakes" She went back to her seat and Ryan sat down.

"Yeah he invited me over" Esposito set a plate down in front of Ryan and gave Rosie a pointed look and smile.

"I had a reason actually I need to run something by you" He told Ryan. Ryan shoveled in a mouthful of pancakes and Lanie didn't blame him. They were every bit as good as Rosie said they were.

"Rosie came over last night. About got her head blown off but she had a good idea" Esposito sat down beside Lanie with his own plate and Ryan grinned at Rosie.

"Our Rosie had a good idea? Nah" He teased.

"Yeah, Why did the building blow up?" Esposito paused in his eating and looked at Ryan when he asked.

"Because there was a bomb" Ryan replied.

"Yeah but why? The body was dumped no identification why go to the trouble?"

"Maybe the body was there for a reason. Maybe the bomb wasn't for the body" Ryan offered and Esposito nodded.

"We got to see Beckett" They said in unison then they stood.

"Lanie, I'll be back Rosie can stay with you" Esposito said going around the table to the door Ryan walked around to give Rosie a quick hug.

"I'll see you at the movies this weekend" He promised as they both breezed out of the apartment.

Rosie shook her head as the door closed then when back to her pancakes.

"Does this happen often?" Lanie asked and Rosie shrugged.

"Yeah, Usually"

They ate in a comfortable silence until Lanie spoke.

"Why do you call Ryan by his last name? You guys seem so close I just found that odd"

"Oh well, I suppose it's because that's what Javier calls him so it's just normal I never really called him anything else. At first it was because he was older and a cop but now I'm used to it, why do you call Javier by his last name?"

"Well, Because we're only friends after all and I guess I'm used to it from work"

"Yeah but you're not at work now. You're in his bed" Rosie grinned and winked she looked at Espositos plate of pancakes then shrugged and took it and began eating his as well.

Ryan was sitting on the edge of Becketts desk Esposito was standing beside him. Castle was sitting in his usual chair.

"So who do you think the bomb was intended for?" Kate asked and the other two men shrugged.

"I don't know but did the I.D. come in on the victim yet?" Esposito asked and Kate reached across her desk for a file as she spoke.

"No, Not yet. We released his picture to the press see if we get any hits he wasn't in the missing person data so he can't have been dead long" She was looking in the file as she spoke.

"Maybe the killer stole illegal fireworks and needed rid of them so he used them to blow up the body" Castle spoke up and the other three gave him disbelieving looks.

"Alright, I'll look into other bodies that have been found unidentified and the overkill see if anything pops. Ryan you're due back tomorrow don't forget" Ryan nodded and stood. Esposito turned to Kate as he spoke.

"Hey, Just keep Lanie and Me in the loop" They turned to leave when Kate called to him.

"Esposito?" He turned around and Ryan went to wait by the elevator.

"Yes?"

"How is Lanie?"

"She's fine. I think she's a bit shaken up still about what happened"

"How are you doing? Are you taking care of yourself?" He looked at her and she could tell he wasn't she shook her head.

"Lanie wouldn't want you to get sick because you weren't taking care of yourself. I know she needs help and you want to help her. Everyone see how you look at her and it's no wonder why but you need to take care of yourself too" He nodded but didn't say anything.

"Is that all?" He asked and Kate smiled.

"Can't wait to get back to her huh?" He smiled too and she laughed motioning for him to leave.

They hadn't been gone long when Castle spoke.

"You're very observant detective" She was reading a file and pretending not to be interested.

"Why is that Castle?"

"Because you notice the way Esposito look at Lanie" Kate smirked and stood walking towards the file cabinet.

"Castle everyone notices that" She opened a drawer and he came over to lean against it beside her.

"Really? So tell me something. How is it that you notice they way he looks at her...but not the way I look at you"

She felt heat rush to her cheeks and she shut the drawer a little harder then was necessary she opened another one and pulled out a file flipping it open and staring at it she cleared her throat and spoke.

"How exactly do you think you look at me?"

"The same way Esposito looks at Lanie. You decide" She looked at him and he gave her one of his gorgeous smiles.

"Well, I didn't say he looked at her in any special way" She lied and turned taking the file with her. Castle caught her arm pulling her back.

"Come on Kate. You know what I'm talking about" She pulled her arm loose not at all liking the look in his eyes and she walked back to her desk leaving him over by the cabinet.

"Well there's that plane into the mountain call off the search no survivors" He mumbled to himself before following her.

Ryan headed for his apartment and Esposito waved as he turned off and headed for his. He had to smile at how much faster he walked home now that she was there. He had to use his key to get in and he was glad that Rosie was smart enough to lock the door after he left.

Rosie was sitting at the table and Lanie was sitting there as well they were laughing at something and smiled at him when he came in.

"Hey Big Brother, I was just telling Lanie here that this weekend after the movie Mom wants you guys to come for dinner. I was thinking maybe you could crash at the house...like old times?"

"We'll see Rosie" Esposito promised.

"Well, I'm going to get going I'll see you this weekend Lanie" She smiled and waved Esposito walked her to the door.

"Bye Javier" She gave him a hug.

"Bye Rosie. I'll call you and let you know what's going on this weekend. Don't take the subway home or a bus alright? Promise me you'll get a cab" She rolled her eyes but smiled and nodded.

After making sure his door was locked he took a deep breath and walked back into the kitchen Lanie smiled at him.

"Hey, I was wondering if maybe you could help me with something?" She was talking quieter then usual and he nodded.

"Anything Lanie"

"I would really like to take a long bath. Soak a little in the tub"

He was floored. Heat rushed from his head to his toes and he stared. Surely she didn't want him to help her into the bathtub.

"I just need help getting in to the bathroom and getting towels is all" She quickly added and he relaxed slightly.

"Yeah, That I can do"

So he pushed her wheelchair into the bathroom started the water and got down towels all without letting his mind stray to far into the place it so desperately wanted to.

"Do you need anything else?" He asked and she smiled.

"No, Thank you" She reached for her sock and he watched from the door way a little before going around to the front of the wheel chair with a sigh.

"Lane, Let me help you" He knelt in front of her shaking his head.

"I can get ir really" She tried but let him take off her socks.

"You're here so I can take care of you. Let me do it" He insisted.

He removed her socks and knee brace then put her leg down and decided to stop while he still could.

"I'll just be in the living room if you need me" He went to stand but got only to his knees before she stopped him with a hand on his arm.

"Esposito, I really appreciate everything you've done for me. I'd be lost without you"

He didn't move and she smiled a little her hand slid from his forearm up his arm to his shoulder. He froze for just a second and then he did it, He leaned forward and kissed her. She didn't move at first it happened too fast and she didn't have time to react. He framed her face with his hands and kissed her gently. After a second she moved her other hand sliding up his chest, He started to pull away and she followed him keeping contact as long as she he leaned closer to her she made a little noise and he forced his lips against hers a little harder.

The phone rang. Loud and shrill from the kitchen and he froze a second before pulling away, He pulled back and looked at her before clearing his throat and standing.

"Lanie...I...I'm sorry I don't know what came over me" He shook his head and she lost her smile before shrugging.

"it's ok, Don't worry about it" She looked away and he moved around her towards the door.

He closed the door and she sat there a second she touched her fingers to her lips and looked at the tub with a sigh she suddenly didn't feel like a bath.

He pulled the phone off the hook and answered with a frustrated sigh.

"Esposito""

"Hello, Mr. Esposito this is Dr. Millers office calling to see how you were feeling"

"Oh, Uhm, I'm doing fine"

"Any pain or numbness?"

"No, Nothing. Look I really can't talk right now"

"Well, Is your medicine working?"

He didn't say anything and there was a pause on the end of the line before the woman spoke again.

"Mr. Esposito are you taking your medicine?"

"Yeah, It works wonders. I really go to go"

"Alright we just wanted to make your follow up we realize you came in the other day but you should only need one more look over"

"That won't be necessary"

"Suit yourself. Have a nice day sir" He hung up and prayed Lanie hadn't heard his phone conversation. The last thing he needed right now was he pitying him.

When she at last came out of the bathroom she wouldn't look directly at him and his heart sunk. She must think he was some kind of animal but now. He wondered how she got dressed and back into her wheel chair herself then decided that was probably what took her so long.

"Would it be alright if I used the phone?" She asked like she was afraid of him and he felt lower then dirt.

"Of course you can. You know you're welcome to whatever you want. Lanie...I'm sorry I don't want things to be weird"

She gave him a small smile and looked away. He went to retrieve the hand held phone for her and when he handed it to her she spoke.

" I know. I'm sorry, I don't want things to be weird either" She took the phone and he sat down on the couch.

"May I ask who you're calling?" She smiled.

"Kate, I got to tell her something" He got a sick feeling it was him she wanted to talk about and he smiled.

"I'll just step out for my mail and give you some privacy" He smiled and stood leaving as quickly as he could and she dialed Kates number.

Kate answered on the second ring.

"Beckett" Lanie didn't hesitate.

"Kate, He kissed me"

"Lanie?"

"Of course it's me who else would be calling you"

"So, He kissed you and?"

"It was...amazing" Kate laughed on the other end.

"See, I told you he likes you"

"Yeah but now he's acting odd. He said he doesn't want things to be weird and we should go back to normal I don't know if I can"

"Men are complicated, Look at Castle. Just hang in there Lanie"

"Yeah uhm Kate..."

"Yeah?"

"He called me Lane. I know it's not a big deal but I liked it and nobody ever called me anything but Lanie or Dr. Parish before"

She sounded stupid and she knew it like a high-school girl with her first crush but that was how he made her feel.

"Well , Tell him give him a hint Lanie. Let him in. Look I got to go but I'll call you later on I promise"

"Alright, Thanks for listening"

"No problem. You listen to me vent about Castle all the time" Kate hung up and so did Lanie just as the door opened.

Esposito smiled at her as he came in and set the mail on the counter.

"Did you talk to Kate?"

"Yes, Thank you"

"Is there anything you want or need before I start dinner?" She smiled and took a chance.

"Yeah, You can call me Lane from now on if you want too. I liked it"


	7. Chapter 7

Esposito was cleaning the table now and Lanie noticed the way he was practically throwing the dishes into the sink. She wondered how he kept from breaking them and what had him so stressed out to begin with. Supper had been normal if not a little quiet and she didn't feel any ackwardness. She offered to help clean up the dishes and he told he not to bother before standing and beginning to throw them into the sink.

"Are you alright?" She asked and he froze almost as if he just realized she was there.

"Yeah, I'm fine I'm just a little tired that's all" He braced his arms against the sink.

He hurt. The truth was he hurt all over and he needed to take the pills the doctor gave him. He didn't want too and he definitely didn't want Lanie to know but he needed one now.

"I'm sorry I'm such a bother. Really I am" She sounded so depressed and he turned to look at her with a sigh he went to her.

He kneeled in front of the wheel chair.

"Hey, Lanie look at me" When she did at last look up she was crying.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry" He shook his head and picked up one of her tiny hands giving it a kiss.

"No, I'm sorry I'm just tired and a little achy that's all. Once I finish the dishes and get a shower we can watch a movie and I think I have some ice cream" She gave him a weak smile and he felt horrible.

He couldn't tell her any of the things he wanted. He couldn't tell her what happened that day at the warehouse. About the pills he had to take, Or the doctors appointments he had to sneak off to. He couldn't tell her how much he loved her, Loved coming home to her and how badly he wanted to be with her. He kept it all hidden away and now it was threatening to rip him apart. He loved her, he hated himself every time he hurt her and here she was crying her eyes out in his living room because he was acting like a jerk. He was hurting the only woman he ever loved.

He stood and went back to the dishes and she stayed where she was, He decided tomorrow he would do something nice for her.

When he came out of the shower she had somehow gotten herself onto the couch and was stretched out under a blanket his mother had knitted him. He got a sick feeling in his stomach he had pushed her away and they weren't even dating.

"Lanie..." He couldn't bring himself to call her Lane again. He only did that when his emotions took over his mouth.

"I think maybe you're tired because I'm taking up your bed, I'll sleep here tonight" She said it with a tone that he knew he wouldn't change her mind.

"Lanie...Are you sure? You don't haft to." She nodded and burrowed deeper under the blankets.

"If you're sure. You know if you change your mind or if you need anything...I'm here" She didn't say anything and he sighed turning off the light and heading for bed.

He lay in his bed tossing every way until the blankets were twisted around him and the pillows were everywhere. He tried to convince himself it was because he was worried about her being alone in the living room but the truth was he couldn't sleep with out her close. The bed was cold and empty and he felt completely alone. Part of him wanted to go down to the shooting range and vent his anger another part the part of him that was slowly winning had better ideas. He could go out into that living room grab her drag her into his bed and take out his anger in a more productive way.

He was still awake at four o'clock when he heard her scream from the living room and he was up and out of bed before she even woke completely up.

"Lanie" He reached the couch and she was sitting up.

"Lanie, Are you alright?"

"I'm fine. I'm fine I just had another nightmare. I'm so sorry I know how tired you are"

He shook his head and when he saw the tears in her eyes he felt his self pity dissolve. She needed him.

"Come on" He picked her up in his arms as if she weighed absolutely nothing ignoring the pain that shot through him. He turned and went straight to his room. He realized of course the intimacy of what he was doing but he didn't care. She didn't fight him just gripped his shoulders which caused more pain but he kept it hidden. He reached his room and he went to the bed going down on one knee and placing her there.

He pulled the blankets up and crawled in next to her and without a seconds hesitation she curled against him like a cat. He didn't care he pulled her close and wrapped his arms around her.

"I'm sorry" She said softly.

"Oh, Lane...It's alright. Just get some sleep" She snuggled in closer and in less then ten minutes they were both deeply sleeping.

When Lanie woke up like always she was alone but her wheelchair was beside the bed for her and there was a note on the pillow beside her. She picked it up and read it.

Lanie,

I had some things to do today I won't be long. Keep the door locked.

Javier.

She smiled and then burrowed deeper into the thick blankets, She could get up but she decided not to. The blankets were warm and the sheets smelled like him and it brought a comfort to her that nothing else did.

She was still sleeping at eleven when he came home she didn't hear him come into the bedroom but when she felt him lay down beside her she opened her eyes, Only to see the roses. She sat up and he did too smiling at her.

"What are these for?" She asked as he placed the red roses on her lap.

"For being you" She opened her mouth but nothing came out.

"Here I'll put them into some water for you" He took them and rolled out of the bed heading for the kitchen.

She moved to pull her wheel chair closer and Esposito was talking loud enough she could hear him.

"Don't forget you have a doctors appointment today at three. Maybe you can get out of that wheel chair"

"That would be really nice. I feel better" She wheeled herself into the kitchen where he was putting her roses in a vase.

"Really, I'm not as tired and my hands barely hurt at all" She flexed her fingers as she spoke and he smiled at her. A genuine smile the kind she hadn't seen in awhile.

At the doctors office Lanie was relieved to learn that the wheelchair was no longer necessary.

"We will give you crutches but I'm afraid the brace will still be needed for awhile at least" The doctor told her and she nodded.

"Does that mean I can go home?"

"I'm afraid not quite yet Miss Parish. Being a doctor yourself I'm sure you understand. Your knee suffered a severe trauma which is why crutches are necessary to begin with. If you fall and further injure it you could have permanent damage. We need you to remain at your friends house for only a few more days"

She didn't know if she wanted to remain at Espositos or not. The doctor turned to look at her file before continuing.

"As for your hands I see no need to keep them wrapped since they are healing quite nicely and I don't think your head will need bandaged anymore either" He smiled at her.

"Other then the crutches and of course I still need you take things a little easy you may return to your normal activities. Just stay with your friend a few more days and if things keep going the way they are you should be able to return home in a week"

"Will I be able to move around more?"

"Oh my yes. Anywhere you want to go feel free just don't bend that leg. You of course can go anywhere you want to...You may also return to your normal physical activities if you like"

"Physical activities?"

"Sex, Miss Parish"

She blushed and looked away her doctor laughed and went back to scribbling in her file before handing her a paper to sign. Esposito stood when she came into the waiting room and moved to help her.

"Lanie, Do you need help?"

"No, I think I got it" She smiled as the doctor followed her out he smiled at Esposito and spoke with a wink.

"Well, You must be the boyfriend. I just gave Miss Parish here a clean bill so you should be one happy man tonight"

Both she and Esposito blushed and she continued to move while he stuttered out a thank you before darting ahead to hold the door for her. Neither one had the thought to correct the obviously confused doctor.


	8. Chapter 8

PLEASE READ THE AUTHOR NOTE BEFORE CONTINUING!

A/N: I know it's been awhile since I had new chapters for this fic but honestly I wrote 8 through 11 in like two days I was in such a good groove. I didn't have a way to post them however until now so here you go. I was going to only post 1 chapter at a time since a few I really want them to have an impact but...I can't do that to my beloved readers so here all 4 are at once. I do ask you take like a couple seconds between each on and think about the last line or two...they have some pretty big bangs to them if I do say so myself.

MERRY CHRISTMAS TO MY FANS AND FOLLOWERS AND TO ALL CASTLE FANS A LIKE RATHER YOU BE A KATE/CASTLE SHIPPER OR LANIE/ESPOSITO MAY WE ALL GET WHAT WE WANT TO SEE ON CASTLE!

After the Doctors they swung by the precinct. Lanie wanted to see Kate and Esposito wanted to hear how the case was going. Lanie and Kate went straight into the break room together while Ryan, Castle and Esposito stood around Ryans desk.

"So, We got an I.D. on the victim" Ryan reached for a file and handed it to Esposito.

Esposito read for a few minutes before looking up at Ryan confused.

"Lawrence Smith? He was an M.E?" Ryan nodded with the same baffled expression.

"Yeah he was, Beckett has us looking into his job anyone who might have a grudge and we're still following up on Rosies point about the overkill so far nothing has popped"

Esposito dropped the file onto Ryans desk and Castle grinned.

"So, How's it going with Lanie?" Esposito shrugged.

"Fine, Why?"

"Oh no reason just rumor has it that you're in love with her" Castle grinned wider and Esposito shot Ryan a look.

"What? man you told him?" He pointed at Castle and Ryan grinned.

"Hey he kept bugging me, He's very observant he knew something was going on"

Esposito groaned before throwing himself down onto his desk chair.

"Does Beckett know too?" He asked and Castle went over putting a hand on his shoulder.

"Esposito...everybody knows" Castle smiled at Ryan who nodded.

"I got to get her out of there" He shot out of his chair and strode towards the break room.

Kate handed Lanie a cup of coffee. They had went into the break room and shut the door for some privacy and Lanie was sitting on the couch with her leg up and Kate had pulled up a chair next to her.

"Thanks" Lanie took a sip of the coffee.

"So, How's it going?" Lanie shrugged.

"I don't know...he sits up with me when I have nightmares and he let's me sleep in his bed but he's keeping me at a distance and I don't know why"

Kate watched her friend then sighed.

"Lanie...There's something I got to tell you" the seriousness in Kates face alerted Lanie.

"What is it?" Kate glanced at the door and bit her lip.

"Kate, What?" She turned back to Lanie.

"It's Esposito...He..." The door opened and both women turned to see Esposito he froze.

"Hey, Sorry I just stopped to see if you were ready" He motioned and Lanie sighed,

"Yeah, Yeah I'm ready" She reached for her crutches and Kate helped her stand giving her a quick hug she whisperes in Lanie's ear.

"Call me later"

Esposito held the door and Kate noticed the look in his eyes when Lanie walked by. His eyes softened and seemed to light at the same time and even look warmer. Kate smiled the poor boy was smitten.

She was shaking her head and stirring cream into her coffee when Castle came in. She turned just as he moved for some coffee and they collided. hot coffee spilled down both of them and she swore before dropping the cup into the sink behind her.

"CASTLE!"

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry" He grabbed paper towels and began wiping at his shirt and hands.

She winced and began running cold water on her hands.

"What do you want Castle?"

"I came to see if you would have dinner with me"

She froze for a second then took a deep breath and went back to running the water on her hands.

"Why?" He shrugged and moved closer. He slipped his arms around her and took her hands in his.

"I don't know something in the way Esposito is being with Lanie" She didn't say anything,

"So? What do you say? Have dinner with me?" She didn't speak and her turned her around.

"Castle...I..." She looked up at him and he took a deep breath and kissed her.

She brought her hands up to his chest thinking of pushing him away but they rested there instead and he could feel the cold water from them soaking his shirt. She kissed him back and he thought he had died and went to heaven Kate Beckett was kissing him back and it was everything he ever thought it could be and more.

She was more timid and shy then she was in anything else just barely putting pressure but he loved it, It only made him want more. he couldn't get enough of her. He pulled away and put his forehead against hers.

"Kate, Kate, Kate...Have dinner with me" He whispered and she nodded.

"Yes"

Lanie was sitting on the bed by the suitcase Esposito was packing.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" He asked for about the hundereth time.

"Yes, I'm sure. It's all I've looked forward too" She smiled.

He gave her a lopsided smile back, They were on their way to his mothers house and after that they were going to a movie with Ryan and Rosie then back to his mothers house for the weekend. Lanie was excited to see Rosie and Maria again and Esposito was a nervous wreck. He zipped the suitcase hers was already packed.

"Alright, Let's go"

They drove quite a ways to the very edges of the city. Where kids were getting off the buses and their parents picked them up. Each side of the rode had adorable two story houses and most had large yards that were fenced in with play sets and dogs. This was a family neighborhood. Quiet and safe untouched by the cruelty and reality of the tight squeezed city and Lanie loved the neighborhood.

"I love this neighborhood" She smiled at him and he nodded.

"Yeah, Me too it was a great place growing up. It's a great place to start a family"

"Do you think about that a lot?" She asked and he shrugged.

"Yeah I guess. I mean someday I'd like to move to a different precinct in this area settle down have some kids and live close to mom and Rosie"

"I can see you...with a wife and kids" She said and she honestly could he hesitated a beat then spoke.

"And what does my wife look like to you?" She swallowed.

"I...I don't know"

"I do, I'm thinking black hair and dark brown beautiful eyes. Creamy soft skin and a beautiful smile...of course this kind of woman would have to be interested in me"

"I promise you...she would be" She said softly and he looked over at her before turning into the driveway of a small two story white house. The front yard was small the back year decent sized and like most of the yards had a white picket fence.

He went around and opened the door for her and helped her with her crutches just as Maria and Rosie came out onto the yard.

Esposito gave them each a hug and as Rosie went for the bags he asked her if Ryan was there yet the smile on her face gave him his answer. Ryan was standing holding the door for Lanie when they got there, He took the bags from Rosie and her smile brightened.

"How are you holding up?" He asked Esposito when he walked by.

"Look at her man, She fits right in" He motioned at Lanie who was smiling at Maria as they made their way into the kitchen for coffee. Rosie hung back with him and Ryan.

"Yeah she does so why don't you go ahead and make her a permanent thing?" Rosie asked and Ryan laughed Esposito shook his head.

After coffee and fresh cake. Ryan, Rosie, Lanie and Esposito went and saw a movie. The men let the women pick and they ended up seeing a chick flick that neither one of them was interested in seeing. Esposito was mildly surprised when Ryan footed the bill for Rosie but he didn't comment.

They got home a little late but Maria had supper made and after eating Esposito took Lanie to his old room and she went to bed he came back down to see Rosie and his mother had headed off to bed as well leaving him and Ryan to do the dishes and he saw his opening to bring up what was bothering him.

"Are you hitting on my sister?" He asked while drying a towel and the clatter as Ryan dropped the plate he was washing was his answer.

"Would you hate me if I said yes?"

"No, I just might have to kill you if you hurt her" Ryan gave him a look.

"You really think I would hurt her? I love your family" He went back to scrubbing a pan.

"Alright then. What's new on the case"

"Well, we got something we didn't really see coming" Esposito put a plate away.

"What did you get a hit on the overkill? Explosives?" Ryan shook his head.

"No man, There are four other M.E.'s dead in our district" He quit washing to turn to Esposito.

"What? How? Why?" Ryan held up a hand.

"We don't know. They were all killed different ways and it's going to take awhile to decided if there is a connection and what it is so don't get upset. It might be nothing at all"

Esposito nodded and put the last plate away. He knew Ryan was right there was no sense reading into anything when they didn't have all the details but something told him to worry. He headed off to bed and relaxed once he was slid under the covers and Lanie was with in seeing distance. Ryan was on the couch but he still put his gun beside his bed just in case.

Ryan was sitting on the couch flipping through the channels on television when the soft little feet came down the stairs and he turned to see Rosie.

"Want some company?" She asked and he smiled.

"Sure" They did this a lot on nights he stayed over she'd come downstairs and they'd watch television and just talk late into the night. Somehow over the years though it had grown more important to him then he realized.

She sat down and he glanced over at her nearly groaning out loud.

"Geez. Rosie do you think you could put clothes on?" She was wearing one of the precinct shirts that Esposito had gotten her it was gray and large enough that she wore it for night clothes but it barely skimmed the top of her thighs.

"These are clothes. I've worn this before when you stayed over" She said and he realized she was right a second before wondering when it started to get under his skin like it did.

"Sorry, You're right just...never mind"

"Do you think Javier will get the nerve up to ask out Lanie?"

"I don't know. I know he's liked her a really long time"

"It's hard...liking someone for a long time and them just wanting to be friends" He squirmed in his seat a little but didn't look at her.

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah, You want to tell them but you're afraid of ruining the friendship" she looked right at him when she spoke.

"Yeah, plus there's always the age difference" he didn't realize he said it out loud until she spoke.

"There isn't that big of difference between Lanie and Javier"

He looked over at her and she gave him a devilish little smile.

"Screw it" He tossed the remote onto the coffee table and kissed her. Bringing her against him with one hand behind her head the other on her waist. She responded and he could hardly believe it.

He drew her closer and she swung one of her endlessly long legs over his to straddle his lap. His hands wound into her hair and he kissed her like a man about to die. Her hands found the bottom of his shirt and slid under it up his chest where her nails left little claw marks.

He moved his hands to those creamy soft legs that had been driving him nuts. Sliding his hands up her legs from her knee to her hip and she left out a soft little noise. Her skin was so soft and he was almost afraid his rough hands would hurt her. He pulled away and she tried to follow him sneaking in kisses while he tried to talk.

"Rose...Rosie...Hey...Hey...stop we need...to stop" He finally took her shoulders and held her away but he was smiling.

"Let's go up to my room"She offered.

"I don't know Rosie...I..."

"You don't feel that way about me do you?" She looked rejected but he kissed that look away.

"I do. I really do Rosie...I just think we should you know...take things slow"

"we can...we can take it very very slow" The tone in her voice let him know she was thinking in a different term then him and he swallowed.

"Rosie...Have you ever even...done this before?" She blushed and looked away and he smiled kissing her cheek.

"I haven't had a boyfriend since I met you" She said and he was stunned.

"Rosie...why didn't you ever say anything?"

"Come on Ryan...You only saw me as a kid"

"At first I did but not anymore" He kissed her cheek, Her neck and one of her tiny little shoulders.

"Really? What do you see me as now" He smiled at her.

"I see you...as the kind of woman I could settle down with" He kissed her again.

She pulled away this time and climbed off his lap taking his hand with a shy smile.

"Come on then"

He hesitated a second before he stood and let her lead him up the stairs to her room. Silently praying Esposito wouldn't kill him in the morning.


	9. Chapter 9

Esposito was laying in the queen sized bed wide awake. Lanie was asleep next to him and he was laying watching her. She opened her eyes and smiled at him and his heart melted.

"Good morning" She smiled and he smiled back.

"Good morning"

"What time is it?" She looked for a clock and he stayed watching her.

"Around eight I'd say. we don't have breakfast for a little while"

She slid deeper into the blankets and turned on her side to face him. Unable to stop himself he reached out and brushed her hair back from her cheek. He could get used to waking up like this.

"Does your mother know that you're sleeping in the same room as me?" She teased and he laughed.

"Yes, she does" Something crossed her mind and she frowned when it did.

"What is it?" He asked concerned and she shrugged knowing it wasn't any of her business but wanting to know anyway she asked the question.

"Do you often bring women here?"

"Women? So you think I'm a ladies man?"

"Well...No..."

"I'll tell you honestly Lane, I haven't had a woman in any sort of way in probably two years"

"Come on,really?"

"Yes really, Why how many men have you been with?"

"Not that many maybe two in my entire life. They weren't interested in dating anyway"

"I'm sorry you deserve better then that" She shrugged and he took a deep breath.

"Listen Lanie...I..." She looked at him with big eyes hanging on his every word and he hesitated a second too long. The door opened and Rosie came in.

"Sorry. Am I interrupting?" She stopped and Esposito closed his eyes when he spoke.

"No I was just getting ready to go down and help mom" He rolled out of the bed and took one look at his sister she smiled and blushed looking away. He smiled and shook his head.

"Naughty girl" He teased as he left and Lanie watched him go.

"I'm sorry if I interrupted" She told Lanie who waved it off.

"No, No, It's fine. So...I take things went well last night after everyone went to bed?" Rosie practically beamed.

"It was amazing...Ryan...I mean Kevin...wanted to go slow since I'd never...well you know but I didn't want too" She blushed impossibly more when she called him Kevin.

"Well sit down...tell me all about" Lanie moved over and Rosie laughed before crawling onto the bed beside her.

Ryan was leaning against the counter top in just his pj pants and a t-shirt drinking a cup of coffee when Esposito came into the kitchen and try as he might he couldn't hide his smile.

"No use hiding it man I already saw Rosie" Esposito told him as he poured his own coffee.

"Well, Before you blow my head off I want you to know that this is real. I promise"

"It better be" Esposito said seriously.

"It is...I want to date her I want this to be done right" Ryan told him.

"I trust you man. I love you like a brother you know that" Ryan grinned.

"Well as a friend I have to tell you...I've never felt anything so good" Esposito winced.

"Yeah yeah I know you're happy and I'm happy for you but keep in mind that is my little sister...I don't want to know anything you two do" Ryan smiled.

"Well, I'm glad you approve because I want to ask you something serious" Ryan set his coffee aside and Esposito straightened.

"Anything"

"I know you're father died years ago and you stepped up in that regard for Rosie" Esposito nodded.

"So, I thought you'd be the person to ask for...her"

"Her? You mean you want to marry her?" Esposito wasn't sure he heard right but Ryan nodded.

"Yes, Not now and maybe not next week but sometime very soon after I get a ring and everything of course. I want her to be my wife and I'll do it rather you like it or not but I'd prefer to have your blessing...I'll need a best man"

"Of course. You know I would like nothing better then for you to be my family in reality" He gave Ryan a brief brotherly hug then laughed and Ryan looked confused.

"What's so funny?"

"Come with me. I've got to show you something"

The two men let their cups on the counter and headed towards the study.

Lanie made her way carefully into the kitchen, Rosie had assisted her down the stairs with her crutches and now they were wondering where the men had snuck off too. Rosie was beside her and Maria was behind them having just woke up not long ago.

"Where could they be?" Maria asked and Rosie went over to the counter.

"Well the coffee is here so their not far"

"Do you think maybe you could put some pants on Rosie dear before Ryan wakes up and sees you running around the house in only a night shirt?" Maria offered and Rosie blushed before going past to the stairs.

"Yes Mama" She went upstairs and after she had Maria poured herself a cup of coffee then winked at Lanie.

"I'm not stupid, I know exactly what went on last night but...why let Rosie and Ryan be emberassed" She shrugged and Lanie smiled at the woman. She was glad however that she had brought her favorite pair of cotton pj bottoms and t-shirt.

"I'm going to go find Esposito" she said turning she headed for the study.

She went across the carpeted living room to the door that led into the small study room the door was slightly open and she was about to go in when she heard Ryan speak and she hesitated not meaning to eavesdrop but listening just the same.

"When on earth did you go and do that?" Ryan asked

"Uhm that second day" Esposito said and Ryan laughed.

"Do it man just show her" Lanie wondered who they were talking about.

"No, I can't" Esposito protested.

"Then what was the point in going through all the trouble?"

"I don't know" Esposito sighed and sounded a little depressed.

"Did you tell her yet? About well you know..."

"No, I can't do that either...She's so...fragile"

"LANIE! fragile? Please the woman is a pittbull" She backed up with a gasp it was her they were talking about.

"She isn't, you only see her at work if you'd see her the way I do...When she's having those nightmares...She's scared"

"So why do it? Why did you buy that if you're not going to go through with it?" Ryan asked.

"Because I know...I just know...it's going to be her...or nobody"

Lanie backed up and wondered what they could be talking about. What did he do and then not have the nerve for? What happened to him that everyone kept asking if he was alright? Where did he keep going and why did it involve her?

She turned and made her way back to the kitchen Maria turned.

"Honey, Are you alright? you're as pale as a ghost" She smiled at Maria.

"I'm fine just a little bit tired I think" She sat down at the table and Maria put a hot cup of coffee in front of her.

Esposito came into the kitchen and she tried to smile but he read right through it and instantly knew something was wrong. The stairs were what separated the kitchen from the living room and as Ryan passed Rosie jumped from about the third step where he caught her without even being warned she was jumping.

She laughed and he held her in his arms grinning like a cheshire cat he gave her a kiss that would have made anyone watching blush. Maria smiled and went back to the toast Esposito barely noticed he was watching Lanie who was staring out the window with a hurt expression.

The phone rang and he answered it as Rosie practically skipped over to sit by Lanie holding onto Ryans hand.

"Esposito"

"It's Beckett. I'm sorry to be calling you there but...we got a break in the case and...I think you'll want to come in" He could tell by her tone something was up.

"We'll be there" He hung up and turned to Ryan and the rest.

"We have to go to the station Beckett needs us"

Lanie was amazed how fast the two men could move when they were called. With in ten minutes of hanging up they were all three dressed including herself and on the road heading back to the precinct.

He set Lanie in the chair by his desk before he and Ryan met Kate and Castle at the interrogation room doors.

"What's up?" Ryan asked and Kate sighed.

"Michael Hayes. His wife died four months ago. Autopsy report said it was an accident and he demanded five more one right after the other they all concluded the same thing... five are dead including our last victim" She stated and Esposito nodded.

"Alright so...why did you call us?"

"Number six is still alive" The two men shrugged and Kate sighed.

"Esposito...It's Lanie, She's number six"


	10. Chapter 10

Esposito reached for the doorknob and Ryan grabbed his arm.

"Let me in there" He begged Beckett and she shook her head.

"You know I can't if you go storming in there demanding information we might lose him I don't have anything as of right now to prove he did anything"

"Beckett...that bomb...it was for Lanie" Esposito looked ready to kill.

"Probably but I promise we will get him" She put a hand on his shoulder then turned to Castle who had remained silent.

"Castle I want you to stay with them" She nodded at Ryan and Esposito and he nodded.

She opened the door and went inside the three men went into the side room to watch through the mirror.

Ryan and Castle watched with interest while Esposito paced back and forth and kept glaring at the man who had tried to kill the only woman he would ever love.

"Hey, Beckett will get him it's alright" Castle tried to encourage and Esposito nodded.

Michael Hayes was tall and not really a bad looking man with blonde hair and ice blue eyes. He sat quietly at the table. Kate felt bad for him his wife of three years was pregnant with their first child when she passed away in her sleep. He had been away on business that night and the cop on duty said he was torn apart and kept insisting someone had killed her she was so young. After the first autopsy he kept asking for more but all reached the same conclusion.

The cop who had brought him in said that his current apartment was like a shrine. Pictures of his wife were everywhere and her clothes and personal affects were set out as if she still lived the man was obviously troubled.

"Mr. Hayes...Do you know why you're here?" Kate asked and he nodded when he sopke he had a very soft voice.

"That doctor died...The one who did my wifes autopsy"

"Not just one Mr. Hayes all of them" He simply shook his head.

"No" He said softly and Kate looked at him.

"Excuse me?"

"I've read the obituaries that woman...Dr. Parish...she's alive"

Esposito lost it he shoved himself away from where he was leaning on the wall and started for the door Ryan tried to grabbed his arm and he began cursing. Kate could hear the commotion and she could tell by Mr. Hayes expression he could too.

"What's that?" He asked seeming a little worried.

"That is a person who cares very deeply about the woman you referred too" He shrugged.

"Hey, I didn't hurt anyone"

"So, You didn't kill five medical examiners and attempt to kill a sixth?" He didn't looked shocked when he replied.

"No, I never killed anyone...maybe it was natural causes"

"Like your wife?" He looked hurt at the mention of his wife.

"Normal healthy twenty eight year old women don't just die" He stated and Kate glanced down at the report.

"She didn't just die...Something went wrong with her pregnancy while she was asleep Mr. Hayes"

"It still isn't natural" He sounded angry Kate remained quiet and he continued.

"The doctor said she was fine my baby was fine just two days before that...someone murdered them and you people didn't care"

"Mr. Hayes I'm very sorry for your loss but the fact is that five medical examiners are dead and one was injured and you're the only link"

"Maybe the same person who killed my wife killed your doctors" He suggested and Kate took what he gave.

"Well since pregnancy killed your wife I'd say it was you who did you're the one who got her pregnant. so...did you kill five people" He looked away then spoke.

"I want to leave" Kate turned and looked at the mirror and shook her head with a sigh.

"Fine you're not being charged yet...but Dr. Parish is in protective custody and we will find evidence against you" He stood and Kate did too opening the door she let him pass.

He came out of the room and Esposito was standing by the door with Ryan and Castle. Mr. Hayes looked at Esposito then at Lanie sitting at his desk he smiled and leaned in close so only Esposito could hear him.

"You better keep that pretty little M.E close with a psycho out there who knows what he might do to that pretty little body"

Esposito punched him knocking him back a step Kate yelled, Castle backed away and Ryan reached for him. He shoved Ryan off and Grabbed Hayes by his shirt front slamming him down onto a nearby desk.

"YOU STAY AWAY FROM HER! DO YOU HEAR ME! I WILL KILL YOU IF YOU EVEN LOOK AT HER!" He punched him again and was vaguely aware of Hayes yelling about police brutality.

Kate kept yelling and Ryan and Castle stepped up pulling him away but Esposito fought them and kept trying. Hayes got up his nose was bleeding definitely broken and he smiled at Beckett.

"You'll be hearing from my attorney" He said before walking away Esposito shrugged Ryan and Castle off of him.

"What were you thinking?" Kate demanded and he just looked at her.

Lanie was making her way towards him with a terrified and shocked look on her face he brushed past Kate, Ryan and Castle to go to Lanie when he reached her he turned to his friends.

"You better find some evidence on that guy because if he comes near her I will kill him" The tone of his voice was enough that they knew he meant it and Kate nodded.

"We'll find it" She promised he turned Lanie and they went towards the elevators.

"We have to catch that guy soon" Kate turned to Ryan and Castle.

"What are you going to do about Esposito?"Castle nodded towards the elevators.

"Well if we find evidence on this guy we'll rule it as a threat to an officer if not...I don't know" She turned to her desk and Ryan followed.

"Beckett, You can't fire him. He didn't mean it"

"I know that but he lost it back there, Did you see him?"

"He loves her, That jerk was begging for it besides you'd do that same for Castle" Ryan pointed at Castle and Kate sighed.

"Ryan, Just don't worry about it right now...we'll get him"

On the drive back to his place Esposito was unusually quiet and Lanie waited as long as she could stand before she spoke.

"Do you want to tell me what happened back there?" He looked over at her.

"No" She swallowed and took a deep breath.

"Was that him? the murderer?" He glanced her way.

"We think so"

"Why did he do it?" Esposito took a deep breath he didn't want to tell her about the other dead Medical Examiners or that the psycho was aiming for her with that bomb.

"I don't know" He sounded frustrated.

"Why did you do it?"

"Do what?"

"Oh come on. I've known you how long? I've never seen you lose your temper and I know I'm not a cop but even I know what police brutality means"

"HE COULD HAVE KILLED YOU!" He practically yelled and she shut up letting the whole thing drop.

Once they got back to his place he helped her up to the apartment and set her on the couch gave her a very gruff "I'll be back" and was gone.

She didn't know why he seemed so irritated and decided that now she was feeling better maybe it was time to try an pay up on her debt.


	11. Chapter 11

Lanie had worked extremely hard to make everything seem perfect even though it was extremely difficult to get things done on crutches. She had set the table and lit candles on it even though a part of her knew it was a waste.

She had started the dinner she was making and while the chicken finished baking she had decided to grab a bath and change clothes. It took some serious time to get herself undressed and into the tub and she had taken the phone with her deciding to call Kate.

"It is not a date" Lanie argued for the tenth time since calling Kate.

"Come on Lanie. Candles...it's a date" Lanie bit her lip and Kate spoke again.

"Ok...if it's not a date what are you doing right now?"

"uhm...Shaving" Lanie said it a little guiltily.

"uhhu it's a date" Lanie sighed and dropped the razor blade on the side of the tub Kate laughed.

"Good luck and Lanie..."

"Yeah?"

"I packed something for you at the bottom of your suitcase for an emergency like this" The line went dead and Lanie got out of the tub as fast as she possibly could to see what Kate had done.

She stood looking at her suitcase the outfit Kate packed laying on the bed. Black lace underwear with a matching bra and a little red dress that she never had the nerve to wear. It was bright red and fit tight all over ending a little about the middle of her thigh and the top part had short sleeves and was equally tight with a low enough square shaped cut to show off her cleavage. She bit before figuring why not and reaching for the panties.

Esposito downed about his eighth shot in the past 2 hours since entering the bar. At this very moment he hated everything about his life. He may have lost his job today and all because he was in love with a beautiful woman who was now at his apartment and he was to cowardly to tell her how he felt. So tonight the whiskey was warming him instead of her.

He slammed the glass down and decided that it didn't matter. He didn't need to touch her or hold her. He could still go home and she would be there and for now that was enough.

He took a cab because even though he was drunk he still knew he wasn't good enough to drive. He had a slight stagger but he made it up the stairs to his apartment. He didn't drink much so he wasn't the greatest at holding strong liquor.

He opened his door and was surprised at the smell of food and the dimness of his apartment except for the candles that were lit on the table. He went around into the kitchen to see Lanie pouring something in a bowl and she looked amazing. He didn't think he had ever seen anything more beautiful. The dress hugged every curve and showed off her long slender legs. Her hair was up in a clip and her crutches were there but she was mostly standing on her good leg.

"Lanie...What?" She spun around.

"Oh good, I took a chance you'd be home soon and I made dinner for us" She smiled and he weakened.

"Do...you think you should?"

"Why not I'm perfectly fine as long as I don't bend my leg or put weight on it" She turned for a second using her crutches.

They slid. her crutches slid on the floor and she pitched forwards almost landing on the hard tiles on her face but Esposito stepped forward without thinking he grabbed her around the waist. Her crutches clattered to the floor and she fell against his chest instinctively she grabbed onto his back for support and the pain was excruciating.

Maybe if he had taken the pills like he was supposed to it wouldn't hurt so bad. Maybe if he hadn't had quite so much alcahol he would have had the sense to hide the pain and maybe if he wasn't so angry about what happened at work he would have reacted different.

He cursed loudly and leaned her against the counter before turning away and throwing the bread box off of the counter grabbing the pills he threw back two of them and Lanie watched. Once the pain eased and the shaking it caused had resided he looked at her.

"Are you alright?" She looked shocked and he felt stupid almost instantly.

"I'm fine"

"You don't look it" Somehow she crossed the kitchen dragging her bad leg a little she ripped the bottle out of his hand and read the label.

"Esposito this is a powerful pain medicine. Why do you need this?"

"It's nothing" He ground out the words through his teeth and she put a hand on his shoulder he winced and pulled away.

"Esposito? What happened to you?" He sighed.

"I got hurt let's leave it at that" He turned to walk past her angry at so many things and she grabbed his arm.

"WHAT HURTS!" She demanded and his anger boiled over.

"YOU WANT TO KNOW? I'LL SHOW YOU!" He dropped his jacket and ripped on his shirt ripping off the buttons and throwing it behind him and then turned showing her his back . He had a white tank top underneath and he reached to lift it enough to show her. She almost cried.

Even with the white tank top on she could see the injuries. His back had a deep cut right below his left shoulder blade it was about the length of her hand long and below it were a few other scratches and burns none looked too deadly but they looked painful. He dropped the tank top back over the wounds after a few seconds.

"Why didn't you tell me?" She had tears in her eyes when he turned around.

"BECAUSE I DIDN'T WANT YOU TO FEEL GUILTY!"

"I ALREADY DO!"

"YEAH BUT YOU DON'T KNOW!"

"KNOW WHAT?"

"THAT THE BOMB WAS MEANT FOR YOU LANIE!" she backed up and he felt bad the instant he said the words.

"why didn't you tell me?"

"Because I didn't want too" It sounded nastier then he meant it.

She grabbed the nearest thing to her which was a measuring cup and hurled it directly at him. He ducked and it missed him hitting the wall and smashing behind him. She turned and still dragging her leg started for the door. He broke he just couldn't take anymore.

"Lanie" He went after her as she made her way down the hall way.

"Stay away from me" She spat over her shoulder she reached the door and he reached her.

He grabbed her arm and spun her around crushing his lips to hers and cutting off the curses that were about to come out. He shoved her back against the door and kissed her until she stopped fighting him and started kissing him back just as passionate and letting out just as much built up anger as he was.

He knew he was probably being a little too rough but she didn't seem to mind and he couldn't stop not now. Her hands had went to the bottom of the tank top he was wearing and she pulled it up and over his head before throwing it onto the floor. He crushed her tiny body against him his hand found the clip in her hair and he ripped it out letting his hands pull her hair and tip her head back long enough the bite and kiss her neck.

She didn't fight him she let him posses her. She found the buckle on his pants a second before he lifted her into his arms and carried her to the bedroom. His back ached but it was beginning to dull in the wake of his desire to be with her. He practically threw her onto his bed before climbing onto of her and kissing and biting anywhere there was skin exposed.

He fought her dress and she raked her nails up his arms. His hands kept going to her hair that he had wanted to touch for so long pulling it most of the time so he could angle her head where he wanted it. Her good leg locked around his hips and she pulled at his pants.

When she planned dinner for them tonight she didn't believe it would amount to this but she had hoped and she wouldn't be denied now that she was this close to getting what she wanted. He pulled back for a second as the booze and anger started to work it's way out of his system and he tried to stop her.

"Lane...Lanie...Are you sure?" He was as out of breath as she was and she pulled him closer with her leg.

"I'm positive" She bit him right below his collar bone and when she did a monster was unleashed.

He was back pulling at her clothes and biting and kissing her with in two seconds and nothing was going to stop him now. He wasn't sure he could stop even if she asked him too but thankfully she didn't.

Two hours later Lanie was sound asleep beside him and he was laying awake. He could still hardly believe what had happened. He loved her now more than ever and he didn't think it was possible. He smiled as fragments of what happened worked into his head. He would probably be getting evicted in the morning for noise ordinance between her screaming and the bed making awful noises but it was all worth it.

He rolled onto his side and kissed a bare shoulder that was peeking out of the blankets. She was bruising. Bit marks and hand prints were bruising her other wise perfect skin and knowing he had put them there made him even happier. She opened her eyes and smiled at him.

"Hey, go back to sleep baby" He kissed her forehead and she smiled.

"Why are you up?"

"I just want to watch you sleep" She smiled and he loved her even more.

"What are you thinking about?" He asked playing with a strand of hair which was all over the place and she knew would never be brush able with out some detangler.

"All this time I tried every trick to get you to sleep with me and all I had to do was make you mad" She teased and he winced.

"I'm sorry, Did I hurt you?"

"Yes but I liked it"

"It's not exactly how I planned the first time to be. I thought I'd take you out to dinner and try and romance my way into your bed...be all soft and gentle with you. Not slam you against my front door and act like a rapist"

She leaned up and gave him a soft kiss.

"You can't rape the willing" she said and he smiled before she snuggled back into his arms.

"Besides...you can make it up to me" She continued and he smiled kissing the top of her head before they fell asleep.

They ventured out of his bedroom awhile later to find her dinner burnt and after ordering pizza he cleaned up the glass on the floor from his measuring cup. When she came out on her krutches to help wearing only one of his shirts her pulled her down onto the floor with him and continued a repeat of earlier. Still not calm enough to hold back or take things slow. He was glad he had pulled on pajama bottoms however because they were easy for her to remove in the heated rush on his cold kitchen floor.

They slept again on the couch watching a movie and when she woke up he was in the shower she went right in and joined him. It was probably the best and yet shortest shower he ever had in his life. It ended with him carrying her to his bed both of them still soaked from the shower where he was at last able to reign in some control and make good on his promise to be gentle with her. They fell asleep her back against his strong chest which was amazing and his arms wrapped around her. She wore one of his shirts and he pulled on boxers. Neither of them admitting that the clothes they wore were selected for their easy removal.

He thought about telling her how much he loved her. He had plenty of opportunities in the past few hours. Each heated and frantic encounter would have been the perfect time for him to whisper in her ear how much he loved her but he doubted that over the noises she was making she would have heard him and even when he tried he found himself whispering more of the things he wanted to do to her and not once said ' I love you'.

A/N: Ok, I hope you all enjoyed this chapter I hope I didn't get too...what's the word? Smutty I guess. I really don't like writing in depth stuff but I wanted this to be very...I don't know hot I guess and a little bit deeper then most of my other ones. I pray I don't get kicked off the site for breaking rating rules but I think I've read worse in the T rating and it's not any worse then a PG-13 movie. So I hope the readers are happy.


	12. Chapter 12

Esposito woke up to the phone ringing. He rolled Lanie off his arm careful not to wake her and made his way to the living room. He grabbed the phone off the hook and collapsed onto his couch still completely exhausted.

"Esposito" He was yawning when he answered.

"Dude, I've been trying to call you all day" Ryan scolded from the other end.

"All day? What time is it?" Esposito reached for his watch on the coffee table as Ryan spoke.

"It's one o'clock. What have you been doing?" Esposito grinned even though Ryan couldn't see him he glanced into his bedroom. Lanie was still sound asleep but had migrated into the middle of the bed and had stolen all the blankets.

"Nothing, What's up?"

"We got a lead on Mr. Hayes. We re -searched his apartment and found something the first cops overlooked. Schedules of all the dead Medical Examiners and Lanies as well. He had her home address too" Esposito felt every muscle in his body tighten.

"We also looked into his job...He was an electrician with enough no how to put together a bomb no question and he got fired a week before the first murder...boss said he was stealing important tools that a person shouldn't need at home...not like screw drivers but big stuff"

"So did you pick him up?" Esposito was on his feet now.

"No that's just it...we can't find him that's why I called you" Esposito was pacing in his living room now.

"Esposito...He's going to come after Lanie"

Esposito was quiet and he went to his bedroom looking in at the woman in his bed he took a deep breath and with more conviction then Ryan ever heard him use he spoke.

"He can try" Esposito hung up he knew what he had to do. He had to find this man before he found Lanie he just hoped he had enough strength to turn him in rather then kill him.

Lanie rolled over in the huge bed and stretched under the blankets rolling over she found the space beside her empty. She moved her hand and the sheets were cold so Esposito had been gone awhile.

She sat up and looked around the room he wasn't there and she couldn't hear the shower. She pulled on a pair of boxers she found at the bottom of the bed so she had bottoms to go with the massive shirt she was already wearing. She grabbed her crutches and made her way to the living-room but didn't see him anywhere.

"Esposito?" She grew worried when she found the apartment empty but when she found the note she was just suspicious. Tacked on the fridge was a note with his handwriting.

Lanie,

Something came up. Something I have to take care of I wish I could tell you when I'll be back but I can't promise I'll be back. It is important that I take care of this or I wouldn't be leaving my bed. Last night was amazing you're amazing. If I don't come back the memory will keep me with you.

Esposito.

She set the note down and grabbed the phone calling Kate.

"Beckett"

"Kate, Is Esposito there with you I can't find him anywhere" She sounded panicked even to her own ears.

"No, Lanie he's not listen...I'm coming over there I have something I have to tell you" Kate hung up and Lanie sat in agony waiting.

When the doorbell rang Lanie made her way carefully to the door and checked through the spy hole to see it was Kate before stepping aside and letting her firend in. Kate took one look at her and smiled.

"Oh...I see now why you were looking for him" Lanie blushed but smiled.

"So you haven't seen him?" Kate shook her head and led her friend to the couch.

"There are some things I need to tell you"

Kate told Lanie everything that had been going on. who was doing the killings and why. Lanie remembered the man and his wife. She remembered him being torn to pieces when Lanie concluded the same as the other medical examiners. She had tried to find anything they missed but they hadn't missed anything.

Kate told Lanie they were looking for him but to be on her guard. Ryan had been relieved of the case and instructed to find his partner before his partner found their killer. After all this Lanie proceeded to tell Kate all about the events leading up to his note.

"So he loves you just as I said" Kate smiled and Lanie frowned.

"He never said he loved me...not once. It was one night"

"Lanie, One night...sounds to me like it was more than that. Ryan called him at one o'clock said Esposito was still in bed"

Lanie smiled and blushed but didn't deny anything.

"Ok, It was one...AMAZING...night but still...one night" She sighed she wasn't delusional she knew that one night didn't mean anything it certainly didn't mean love. Not where men were concerned at least.

"You're in love with him. I know I'm your best friend and I can tell"

"I know that I'm in love with him I need to know how he feels about me"

"I...don't know" Kate gave her a sympathetic smile.

Lanie groaned and flopped back onto the couch with more force then was necessary.

"Hey, Look I have to go down and see if we got any leads on Hayes or for that matter Esposito...will you be alright?" Kate stood and Lanie nodded.

"I'll be fine"

"Just don't answer the door for anyone but Me,Ryan,Castle or Esposito" Lanie waved at her friend and Kate smiled as she walked to the door before the door closed Lanie called over to her.

"Have fun on your date with Castle tonight" Kate laughed and shut the door Lanie remained on the couch.

A few minutes ticked by before the phone rang and she grabbed it off of the coffee table looking at the caller ID she recognized Espositos number and mentally scolded herself for having it memorized.

"Where are you?" She didn't wait for him to say hello.

"LANIE!" He sounded out of breath and she was about to comment when the banging on the door began.

"Hang on. There's someone at the door" She started for the door and he yelled.

"NO! DON'T ANSWER IT LANIE! IT'S HAYES I WAS RIGHT BEHIND HIM BUT HE CAUGHT THE ELEVATOR!"

"what?" She heard a sickening crash and the door smashed in and Michael Hayes stormed in.

Esposito didn't know how Hayes had gotten so far ahead of him. He was following the guy closely and when he started across the street towards his apartment Hayes had broke into a jog and Esposito had too when Hayes jumped onto the elevator Esposito tried to slide in and catch him but missed.

Now he was running up the stairs as fast as he could he had another flight to go. Lanie was screaming but he knew she had dropped the phone. His back ached and his knees wanted to give away from the pain but he kept pressing on as her screams echoed into his phone and horrible images of her being held down and Hayes forcing his way with her flashed into his mind.

He reached his floor and threw his cell phone aside to pull out his gun before bursting through his shattered door. He didn't see Lanie or Hayes at first he didn't hear anything either. He moved through the apartment his bedroom door was shut and he froze. His anger grew and he knew in that instant he was going to kill the man. Taking his woman in his bed against her will the man was dead.

He kicked the door open Hayes was holding Lanie down on the bed and she was screaming and crying when the door shattered he jumped up grabbing her in a choke hold he pulled her up in front of him and held a gun to her head.

"DROP YOUR WEAPON!" Esposito advanced Hayes didn't flinch.

"No detective I think you'll drop yours unless you want your pretty little girlfriends brains all over the walls" Esposito flinched but held his ground.

"Drop your weapon" He said it more calmly he didn't look at Lanie he couldn't.

"So you can get a clean shot? I think not" He backed up dragging Lanie with him.

"Please...please...Let me go" She was crying and he shook his head.

"There there Dr. Parish...I only wanted to see if I could get the same sounds out of you that our detective over there did only" He checked his watch. "A few hours ago"

Esposito advanced.

"I SAID DROP YOUR WEAPON NOW!" Hayes backed up with a smile knowing he hit a sore spot.

Lanie closed her eyes and Hayes pressed the gun tighter to her head. Esposito wanted to hold her he wanted her to know that it was alright and he was right there.

"Lanie...Lanie look at me" She opened her eyes and he could see how scared she was.

"It's alright. I'm here it's going to be ok" He told her and she kept crying Hayes started towards Esposito.

"Move away from the door and I'll let her go when I'm gone"

Esposito backed up a little but didn't move. It was then a third voice echoed from behind Esposito.

"Esposito drop you weapon" They looked to see Ryan standing in the doorway his gun aimed at his partner.

"Ryan. Man help me here he's going to kill her"

"Listen to me. You've been suspended you followed him you are as of right now going rogue and you need to drop your gun. I promise I won't let anything happen to Lanie"

Esposito shook his head and kept his gun trained on Hayes. If he moved even an inch Esposito knew he could kill him as long as Lanie wasn't directly in front of him. None of the men spoke just stared at each other wondering who would break and start the blood bath first. Lanie spoke and her voice was soft and raw from screaming.

"Mr. Hayes. Listen to me...I remember you I remember your wife I'm so sorry for your loss but...It wasn't murder I promise you and if you like I'll review the case but it won't bring her back" His grip on her neck tightened and she winced Esposito look at her leg the brace was twisted and she had to be hurting.

"I...I know you're looking for answers but there aren't any...please...please...let me go...don't do this please..." Hayes looked mad but he wasn't moving.

"You don't understand...I told my wife we weren't ready for a baby but she wanted it so bad...if I had just held my ground she'd be here" It was the first time out loud anyone heard him admit it wasn't murder that killed his wife and Lanie used it.

"She would have found a way trust me...when a woman wants a baby you can't stop her...I want a baby too someday" She tried to appeal to his weakness and Esposito followed her lead.

"She's right. We're going to want a baby" He motioned at Lanie before he continued.

"I want to be a father some day don't take that away from me like it was taken from you" Hayes looked angry and he pulled Lanie close enough her feet were barely scraping the ground.

"HAYES! LET HER GO!" Esposito advanced and Ryan did as well gun still aimed at his partner.

"ESPOSITO STAY COOL MAN!" Ryan warned but Esposito barely heard.

Lanie gagged and chocked as Hayes began tightening his hold on her. She kicked her feet but found no floor and finally she grabbed his arm and bit him. What happened next seemed to be in slow motion but really only took seconds to unfold.

Hayes dropped her and when she sat up he hit her across the face with his gun knocking her to the floor. Esposito fired a shot and Hayes jumped dodging it. Ryan yelled at Esposito to stand down and Hayed threw a lamp hitting Ryan and knocking him down his gun skittered across the floor.

Esposito advanced but went straight to Lanie he knelt beside her and barely had time to reach her before Hayes attacked him from behind sending them both to the floor. With his back already injured Esposito barely had a fight left in him but he managed to shove Hayes off and land a few punches.

Ryan got up and Hayes saw him coming pulled his gun firing a shot into Ryans shoulder before going back to fighting Esposito who was fighting passing out from the pain in his back. He shoved Hayes off of him and Hayes stood holding his gun directly at him he grinned and Esposito prayed that after killing him he'd let Lanie go.

There was a gunshot.


	13. Chapter 13

Lanie dropped the heavy gun to the floor with what sounded like a deafening thud. Hayes fell to his knees then collapsed on top of a shocked Esposito. He started to push Hayes off o him and heard Lanie cry. She collapsed onto her knees her arms around herself sobbing so hard her entire body shook. He rolled the dead man the rest of the way off of him and went to her.

He pulled her close and she shook like a leaf. Noticing her state of clothes as being his shirt and boxers he took off his jacket and wrapped it around her tiny frame.

"I killed him I killed him" She was near hysterics now and he held her close.

"Hey, You did what you had to. What do you think he would have done with you when he was finished" She sobbed harder and he heard sirens in the distance and Ryan calling into his radio officers down one dead.

"Lanie..." He pushed her away slightly framing her face with his hands.

"Listen to me there's something I want to tell you before anyone gets here"

She was still sobbing when she looked at him.

"I..." He froze she was terrified and she was hurting he shook his head.

"I...I'm sorry" He sighed and she sobbed harder he pulled her back into his arms kissing the top of her head. He looked over at Ryan then held her away.

"Lanie, Ryan...I have to check on Ryan" She nodded and seemed to come out of her fog crawling over to Ryan she put her hand on his wrist.

"He's alive" She told Esposito then she grabbed the sheets off of the bed and balled it up pressing it onto the wound in Ryans right shoulder. She was shaking still but her medical training kept her from going over the edge there was a life at stake and she knew it.

Esposito tried to stand and found his knees refused to hold. He was shaking as well and his back ached so bad he could barely keep from yelling. He went over to Hayes and felt for a pulse there was none and he found himself a little relieved. He sighed feeling suddenly exhausted.

"Esposito" Lanie was at his side in a second as a wave of dizziness struck. He almost collapsed but she managed to ease him to the floor.

"You're bleeding" She said it through tears and he realized she was right he was a mess.

His face felt like had had been hit by a freight train and probably didn't look much better but his back was killing him. He glanced to the side and saw the blood on the floor. It was his he was bleeding his back was bleeding the wounds must have re opened. Lanie was still leaning over him talking to him trying to keep him awake he knew that he was going into shock.

"Stay with me. Come on stay awake" She shook him and he tried to help her.

"Ryan?" He glanced at his partner but she kept her eyes on him.

"He's going to be alright just a graze but...you're bleeding pretty bad just stay with me please"

He finally was able to focus on her face her lip was bleeding and the right side of her face was busted and bruising. He reached a hand out and brushed her cheek where it was swelling giving her a soft smile.

"I would have killed him" He told her and she nodded.

"I know" He smiled and like that everything went dark he could hear her screaming at him but he was so very tired.

Kate burst through the doors first. The ambulance team, Castle and more cops behind her. She went straight to the bedroom and stopped with a gasp at the door. Michael Hayes lay in the corner to the left dead with a gunshot through his back and chest. Ryan was to the right he was sitting up against the bed pressing a sheet to his right shoulder which was bleeding he was awake and staring in sympathy at the middle of the room. Lanie was on her knees in a decent pool of blood her hands and clothes covered as well. Esposito was laying on the floor blood running from his back and very pale. Lanie was crying and talking to him like he could hear her but he didn't even move.

Kate moved forward to her friend and dropped to her knees beside her. Lanie turned to Kate and she could see the bruise on her neck and where her face was bleeding and bruised her lip busted. She was crying.

"Lanie, The paramedics are here you need to move"

"I killed him..." She said softly and Kate was confused.

"Who?"

"Hayes" Ryan supplied from where the paramedics were helping him onto a gurney. Lanie sobbed harder and Kate turned back to her.

"It's alright don't worry about that now. We need to get you looked at"

"I'm fine. Esposito he's not responding I...I don't know what to do" The paramedics were careful at pulling him away and lifting him onto a stretcher.

"Come on" Kate helped her to her feet and they brought yet another gurney for Lanie and after Kate insisting Lanie sat on it and they were only to the main door before she felt the adrenaline leave and she passed out.


	14. Chapter 14

Lanie was sitting in the E.R the doctors had finished cleaning her cheek where it was busted and they had also given her pain medicine they took X-rays and her leg wasn't injured any worse then it had been previously. She had finished with talking to the police and now she sat on the hospital bed in a hospital gown waiting for news on Esposito. Kate sat in a chair beside her.

"Kate, Isn't there anything you can do?" She begged and Kate shook her head.

"I'm sorry. I know how worried you are"

"Please...just try" Lanie looked ready to cry and Kate nodded. She stood with a sigh.

"I'll go see what I can find out" She promised.

Kate paced up and down the small hallway outside the E.R Castle was leaning against a wall. Finally he pushed away and took her gently in his arms.

"Hey, You're going to wear a hole in the floor. Calm down" He said gently.

"I'm sorry. I'm just so stressed out...Lanie...She's scared and I'm trying to be strong but she should be...I didn't like the looks the paramedics were giving me when I asked about him and the Doctors won't say anything" Castle rubbed her arms.

"It's going to be alright"

"I shouldn't have let her alone. I was there ten minutes before Hayes was we were laughing and she was telling me about her night with Esposito and I told her about our date and now...She could be losing him" She looked away and Castle reached out to catch her chin turning her head to look at him.

"Hey, She's not losing him and we'll reschedule our date" She gave him a weak smile.

"I think we'll have to" He smiled to and leaned down to kiss her just a quick soft kiss that left her wanting more but she held back and he kept it simple.

She leaned forward and put her head on his chest her arms wrapped around herself between them. He pulled her close wrapping his arms around her and resting his head on top of hers.

"Guys?" They turned to see Ryan coming down the hall his right arm in a sling and bandaged but he looked alright otherwise they pulled away from each other and Kate spoke.

"Ryan? are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. Any news on Esposito?" He asked and Kate shook her head.

"No, The doctors won't tell me anything" Ryan nodded.

"Lanie? How's Lanie?" He asked and Kate shrugged.

"She's worried about Esposito. Hurting all over I imagine she's scared. The doctors wanted her to lay down a while longer. Her heart and Blood pressure are sky rocketing and she's in shock" Ryan winced.

"Can I see her?" He asked and Kate pointed to the room Lanie was in.

When Ryan went in Lanie was standing in the corner by a small sink. She was crying again and shaking and he could see steam coming from the scaulding water she was running on her hands. He went towards her.

"Lanie..."

"it won't come off" She cried and he moved beside her.

"What won't?"

"The blood...the blood...Espositos blood it won't come off" She sobbed miserably and Ryan looked he shook his head and shut the water off taking her hands in his one good hand despite the dripping.

"It's off. Lanie listen to me there's nothing there" He said softly and she cried harder.

"Come on" He led her back to the bed and she let him help her crawl into it. He sat in the chair beside her.

"Did you...call...Rosie?" She asked through her tears and Ryan nodded.

"They're on the way"

"Why didn't you tell me? That he was hurt the first time?" She asked and Ryan sighed.

"He asked me not to. He didn't want you to know" She bit her lip.

"How bad was it?"

"Bad. Severe lacerations and burns. Doctors said two inches more and he'd have been paralyzed. The muscles are weakened and they said an infection could kill him. Any Re-injury could kill him or paralyze him. The tendons and Muscles were just to weak to take any more injuries...they said in a few months he wouldn't even know but they wanted him to take it easy for at least a month"

"But he didn't" She said softly and Ryan sighed.

"He didn't"

"All from that stupid explosion" She said shaking her head.

"Yeah. A piece of glass and a beam from the ceiling landed on you both after the explosion. He didn't notice until they loaded you up in the ambulance and he just collapsed. Blood loss...is a big worry" She cried.

There had been so much blood at the apartment and she had seen him try to stand and not being able to. What if he was paralyzed? She would never forgive herself. She continued to cry and Ryan simply sat with her. The curtain moved and a doctor came in she looked up at him and Ryan stood.

"Mr. Esposito is awake and asking...well demanding to see Miss Parish" The doctor told her and she sat up. The doctor stopped her.

"I want you to take a wheel chair. I really wish you would wait until morning to see each other you both need to rest, but why bother wasting my breath?" Ryan patted her hand as a nurse brought her a wheel chair.

The nurse pushed her to the elevator and Kate, Castle and Ryan joined her. When they reached ICU they remained in the waiting room. Espositos room was at the end of the hall and it was dim lit but the nurse pushed her inside then left shutting the door. Lanie didn't say anything he looked asleep. He had an IV and was on his back in the bed the curtains were open and moonlight shone through the window. One light from the opposite side of the room was on making it light enough for her to see the bruises on his face. It was warm in the room and he was still except for breathing. He turned his head slightly to look at her.

"Hey, don't just sit over there come here. Please Lane I need to see you" She swallowed and wheeled to the side of the bed.

"Are you alright?" He asked her as soon as she was close.

"Me? Look at you. You're a mess I...I didn't think you were going to make it" She started to cry even though she promised herself she wouldn't.

"I'm fine don't worry about me. He didn't hurt you did he?" She shook her head and he swallowed taking a deep breath.

"Did he...He didn't...touch you did he?" She shook her head again and he visibly relaxed.

"Are you going to be alright?" She asked and he shrugged.

"Yeah, I mean I have an infection from over doing it and the wounds re opened but other then that and a few bruises I'm fine" She cried harder.

"Hey. Don't cry for me...Alright?" He sounded stern and she smiled looking away. She moved and his glance trailed to her long bare legs under the hospital gown and he saw more bruises. He was glad the man was dead if he wasn't Esposito would drag himself to the precinct and beat him to death.

"Lane...Look at me" She turned and he reached to take her hand.

"Listen to me, You are not allowed to feel bad about anything that happened tonight"

"I killed a man" She said and he shook his head.

"No, You saved two men. Two officers and yourself. He would have killed me, You and Ryan. You saved us and you thought quick when you saw Ryan was injured. You kept him and me from bleeding out. You did exactly what you needed to" She bit her lip but nodded.

"Come here" He tugged her hand and when she stood he pulled her down onto the bed beside him wrapping her in his arms holding her against his chest. She struggled but not too much.

"Settle down"

"I'll hurt you" She said and he shook his head holding her more tightly.

"Are you kidding? I got so much pain medicine on board I could shoot myself in the foot and not feel it" She smiled and relaxed a little. He held her with one arm his other hand played with her hair.

"I'm sorry I left you this morning if I had stayed none of this would have happened" He kissed the top of her head.

"Yes it would have. He just would have shot you and took me somewhere else" He tensed his arm tightening on her slightly as if he were afraid Hayes would burst into the room and do just that. She took a deep breath and decided this was it. She wasn't hiding her feelings anymore she was going to tell him.

"If I tell you something do you promise not to go over board or read anything into it?" She looked up at him and he watched her curiously.

"Yes, You can tell me anything Lanie"

"Alright..." She took a deep breath.

"JAVIER!" The door swung open and Rosie and Maria rushed in both had been crying and Lanie jumped. She tried to get up and out of the way but when she sat up he tightened his arms and pulled her back against him. Clearly telling her she wasn't going anywhere. Rosie and Maria hugged them both and gave him kisses he held her the whole time.

She felt awkward that his family was seeing them like this but he didn't seem to care and neither did they. They accepted her and whatever she had with him and he was pointedly showing them that in some basic sense she was with him.

"What happened?" Rosie asked when the fussing was over.

"It's nothing Rose. I'm fine." She backed up a little but didn't buy that everything was alright.

"Javier I swear you're trying to put me into an early grave" Maria scolded and he smiled.

"When I got that call from Ryan saying He was shot and you were bad off and Lanie...oh my poor girl" Maria gave Lanie another hug and kiss then proceeded to kiss Esposito again.

"We're all alright Ma" Esposito said clearly emberassed by the fussing.

"Yes, Well I see that now so if you can excuse me I think we will go check up on Ryan we didn't see him yet" Maria smiled and Esposito nodded.

"He's out in the waiting room" He told her and Rosie turned heading out promptly Maria smiled after her.

"I'll come back in a little while you two rest" She smiled and then turned leaving. Once they were gone Esposito relaxed sinking back into the pillows and Lanie lay her head back down on his chest.

"I'm sorry about that..."He yawned and she shrugged.

"What did you want to tell me?" She had lost her nerve as quickly as she got it and she sighed.

"Just, Thank you" He smiled and she could tell he was falling asleep when he spoke.

"Anytime Lane. I would never ever let anyone hurt you"

"I know" She smiled and it wasn't long before they were both asleep.


	15. Chapter 15

Lanie stood in the apartment that she and Esoposito had been sharing for days now. It looked so much different now. The police had ruled her killing Hayes as self defense and she went back to Espositos apartment. He had been in the hospital for three days now. His infection was serious but the doctors were sure he'd make a full recovery.

Her leg still needed the brace but crutches were no longer needed. She had been released from the hospital but ordered to attend a class for cops who had shot people in the line of duty and in self defense. She had gone straight back to his place after being released and cleaned up the apartment.

She cleaned up the blood with Kates help and changed the sheets on the bed she also had somebody come fix the door. The apartment looked the same now as the day she came but it was still so different. The memories echoed. The shower and that spot on the kitchen floor were happy ones. The window seat where she and Esposito almost kissed would still make her smile. The bed and bedroom terrified her.

Sure she and Esposito had been in that bed together but that wasn't what came to mind. When she went into that bedroom all that she felt was terror and dread. Images of a man determined to hurt her and kill Esposito. Holding her down onto the bed, Holding her in a choke hold and her killing him.

She hear a noise behind her and turned to see Esposito standing in the doorway. He looked better he had more color. He was still weak and had to take it easy both of them were given a week off of work. Once the week was up her life would go back to normal he would be on desk duty for at least 2 months. He walked into the apartment and she noticed how tired he looked.

"So...you're leaving?" He asked and she gave him a smile.

"You didn't think I'd stay here for ever did you?" She tried to tease but her heart was breaking. She wanted to stay she wanted him to want her to stay. If he would only ask her.

"No, I guess not" He gave her a weak smile. He wanted her to stay so bad it hurt but he wasn't going to hold her back. She said she was going home and he would let her go. If he thought it'd do any good he'd ask her to stay but he didn't want to put her in an awkward position.

"I kind of got used to seeing you" He said softly and she bit her lip.

"I will still see you at work and you have my number" She wanted him to say he'd call her but he didn't.

"Yeah, I might go stay with Rosie and Mom for awhile anyway" He said and she nodded.

"Tell them I said hello"

"I will" He promised and they stood there in an awkward silence before she picked up her bag.

"Thank you...so much for everything...I know it was hard and it wasn't exactly a vacation"

"You're wrong...there were moments that I...wouldn't trade" She smiled.

"Thank you" She went over to him and kissed his cheek when she went passed him he turned.

"Lanie"

"Yeah?" When she turned around she look so hopeful and happy. He sighed he had to let her go.

"Don't be a stranger" He said and her smile faded. She nodded then turned and left closing the door behind her and he sighed the apartment felt so empty.

Lanie was sitting on her couch Kate was in a large chair beside her. They were drinking wine and had just finished their weekly girls dinner. This time though Lanie just wasn't into it.

"He just watched you leave?" Kate asked and Lanie nodded. She had tears in her eyes.

"Yeah, He didn't say anything...well no he mentioned how much fun our...you know...was" She wiped a stray tear.

"I just can't believe that he would do that to you" Kate shook her head and Lanie shrugged she set her wine aside and winced.

"Hey, Are you feeling alright? You don't look so good" Kate was concerned.

"I'm fine. I've just been tired lately" Lanie sighed and then smiled at Kate.

"So when is your date with Castle?"

"In a few days" Kate smiled and Lanie tried to be happy for her friend.

"Does he know you stole his clothes?" Kate grinned and Lanie looked down at the shirt she was wearing. The shirt she had been living in since she left. The shirt she had taken off of him and then put on herself after their one night in bed.

"I don't know what I was thinking" Lanie shook her head.

"you were thinking it's the only way to stay close to him.

Esposito was sitting on his couch. Ryan and Rosie were over to visit since at the last minute he backed out of staying with his mom for awhile. They came over and found him on the couch in a pathetic state holding a tiny pink razor.

"Dude, You need help" Ryan said for the tenth time.

"I know, I just can't get over it...she was almost mine"

"I think it's sweet" Rosie piped in.

"I think it's stupid" Ryan countered.

"I found it in the bathroom. I don't know it reminds me of her...so tiny" He shrugged and Ryan rolled his eyes.

"Why don't you go to her house? Go tell her how you feel" Rosie suggested and Esposito shook his head.

"She wanted her freedom. I can't deny her that"

"So you're going to let the best thing that ever happened to you just walk out of your life?"Rosie demanded and he shrugged again.

"I guess so"


	16. Chapter 16

Castle picked up Kate at eight o'clock on Friday night. He had told her to dress nice and she had. Wearing a light blue dress she borrowed from Lanie. It ended at her knees and was tight from the hips down. It was backless with a front that looked loose and was halter style. It was something she normally wouldn't have the nerve to wear anything so revealing but Lanie insisted since Kate had packed her red dress at Espositos. Lanie wished Kate more luck then she had.

Castle took her to a fancy rooftop Resturaunt that was impossible to get into unless of course you were Richard Castle.

"So, How's Lanie doing?" Castle asked after they ordered.

"She's doing alright" She sighed and he smiled.

"She's in love with him. Isn't she?"

"Yes she is" Castle took a sip of wine.

"How's she doing physically?"

"Fine, Her leg is healing nicely and the doctor said she can return to work soon. Her face is healing nicely as well. She's still a little shook up about the whole thing but she seems alright. She's been a little tired lately and sick but I think it's just fatigue"

"I'm amazed she's doing that well...did you see those bruises on her arms?" Kate grinned slightly.

"Those ones...weren't from Mr. Hayes...She told me herself"

"Then...who?...Not Esposito?" Castle smiled and she nodded.

"Oh yes but I'm not saying anymore I'm sure they don't want everyone to know" Kate took a sip of wine and Castle laughed.

"I haven't seen Esposito since he was discharged from the hospital" Kate said and Castle took a sip of wine.

"I went and saw him yesterday. He seems alright I suppose but come on he's a tough guy he could be falling apart at the seams and we'd never be able to tell"

The food came and Castle thanked the waiter.

"Let's not talk about them anymore" Castle said reaching over to take her hand and she froze.

"Oh, what would you like to talk about?"

"How beautiful you look. How much I like this you and me...maybe about you and me becoming...I don't know...us?" He offered the last part quietly and her heart felt like it would explode.

"Castle...are... you asking me to be your..." He interrupted.

"I'm asking you to just be mine...no speacial name just...mine"


	17. Chapter 17

Lanie was standing beside yet another body she sighed and pulled the sheet down revealing the face of a young man. She was back at work again and it felt good but she missed the connection she and Esposito had shared.

It had now been three weeks since the explosion and it seemed like it had been an eternity since she had been with Esposito and killed Michael Hayes. Kate was supposed to stop by this afternoon and tell Lanie how her date went Friday night it was Monday now.

Kate opened the door and Lanie smiled at her as she came over.

"Hey, how are you feeling?" Kate asked and Lanie shrugged.

She pulled out the scalpel and prepared to make the first cut when the blade slid into the skin she was shocked at the reaction she experienced. She gagged instantly and dropped the scalpel barely making it to a nearby trash can before losing her breakfast. Kate rushed over and pulled a stool up.

"Lanie, Sit down" She helped her onto the stool.

"Thank you...I..."Lanie was exhausted.

"Hey, It's your first autopsy since what happened. It's going to be hard"

"Yeah, I just don't feel quite up to this yet" Lanie shook her head and Kate rubbed her shoulder.

"Come on, I'll call in sick and take you home" Kate helped her off the stool.

Lanie came out of her bedroom wearing her favorite pajama bottoms and an old t-shirt she felt a little better now she was back in her own safe home. Kate had made them tea and was waiting at the kitchen table.

"Lanie, Have you been sick before today?"

"Not really. tired maybe but my doctor said I'm still recovering. I think I will ask for a little longer off work"

"welll when was the last time you ate a good meal?" Lanie laughed.

"This morning. Trust me I'm eating fine I want to get back to my old self"

"I know. It's going to take time Lanie..." Lanie nodded and then asked the question she was dying to.

"How is Esposito?"

"He's alright still stiff. He's on desk duty...you could go see him" Lanie shook her head.

"He knows how to get in touch with me and he hasn't seen me since I left his place"

"That doesn't mean he isn't missing you. Call him Lanie"

"I don't know. So how was your date?" Kate grinned.

"Well, We've decided to go ahead and take our relationship to the next level" Lanie smiled.

"I'm so happy for you Kate. Congratulations"

"Thanks. I'm kind of nervous I mean...it's Castle"

"So...where did you sleep last night?" Lanie teased.

"My house. He walked me to the door and I thought he'd make a move but all he did was kiss my forehead and tell me he'd see me in the morning...who'd have thought?"

"Well some men like to take things slow...some don't" Lanie took a sip of tea and stared at her table.

"Lanie...give him time...everything will work out" Lanie gave Kate a weak smile but didn't quite believe her.

Esposito was sitting at his desk when Kate came in and he stood almost running to her desk.

"How's Lanie?"

Kate looked at him and rolled her eyes. It had now been three months since everything had went down. Not much had changed. Esposito was back on cases and Lanie though acting odd lately was back to her normal self. Kate and Castle were still dating and doing well. Esposito and Lanie still hadn't seen each other and Kate was getting tired of being the messenger between the two who wanted to continue and avoid their feelings.

"She seems alright I'm going to go see her tonight" He nodded.

"Tell her...I..." He trailed off and Kate gave him a pointed look before he shook his head.

"Never mind don't tell her anything" Kate caught the look in his eyes.

He was breaking. He just needed a push to make him tell Lanie how he felt.

"She has a date" Kate said and his heart looked broken.

"A date?"

"Yeah Esposito a date. You didn't expect her to never date again did you?" Kate sat down and he shook his head. She smiled a little to herself but she wasn't lying. Lanie did have a date.

"With who?"

"A guy she met in the morgue. He seems nice"

"He have a name"

"Yes, But I'm not giving it to you so you can run a search on him" She turned to her computer and he sighed.

"Alright. Thanks" He turned and left and Kate felt slightly bad.

Kate opened the door to Lanies and went inside Lanie was sitting on the couch and looked up when Kate shook the take out bag from their favorite restaurant.

"Hey, I stopped to get the food did you get the movies?" Lanie held up the cases.

"Right here, I'm starving I didn't think you'd ever get here" Kate laughed and shrugged off her jacket.

Later they were sitting on the couch side by side watching the movie. Lanie had finished her meal and was now eating most of Kates. Kate swatted at her hand.

"Hey, I'm hungry too" Kate told her when she stole another forkful.

"I know. I know"

"I didn't think you liked general tso chicken" Kate commented and Lanie looked at her and winced.

"I don't it's gross I'm just hungry"

"Well, Don't you think something might be wrong?" Kate asked as Lanie got another bite.

"No, I've got a healthy appetite" She reached for another bite.

"Here just take the whole thing" Kate handed her the plate and Lanie took it digging in.

"So, How are things with writer boy?"

"Uh...fine" Kate turned back to the television.

"You stay over yet?" Kate sighed and rolled her eyes.

"No. I keep trying to invite him in he just says not yet and leaves" Kate looked frustrated and Lanie smiled.

"In my experience when nothing else works you can always just make them really really mad" Lanie took another bit of food and Kate looked at her.

"Lanie..."

"Yeah?"

"Can I uh...ask you something?" Lanie looked over at her.

"Would you care if I said no?"

"Good point" Kate took a deep breath and sat up looking at her friend.

"When you and Esposito uh...You know" Lanie rolled her eyes and nodded.

"Did you...uh...use anything?" Lanie shrugged.

"Just me? why?" Kate smiled and sat back.

"Oh, No reason"


	18. Chapter 18

Esposito was sitting at his desk it was early in the morning around three probably. He couldn't stop the feelings going through him knowing that she had a date. Tonight. It was three in the morning now and at nine this evening she would be going out. He stood he had to do something and he knew it. He also knew something that he had to tell her.

He took a chance she'd be at work and she was. Kate had told him she'd been staying late because she had been calling in work lately she said she had the flu and was throwing up. the light was on in the morgue he took a deep breath and opened the door. She was sitting at a small metal desk in the corner writing a report.

"Lanie" She turned and took a deep breath.

"Esposito. Hi, What are you doing here?"

"I came to see how you were feeling" He went further into the room stopping about two feet away.

"Oh, I'm fine. Just a little bug that's all" She made a dismissing gesture and he nodded letting it drop for now.

"So, I heard you have a date tonight" He said and she looked away.

"Yeah, I do his name is Jack,but why do I get the feeling you already know that?" He shrugged.

"Beckett wouldn't tell me his name" He told her and she nodded.

"Lanie...I'm sorry I hurt you" She shook her head and slid off the stool talking as she did.

"It doesn't matter I'm not this kind of girl" He grabbed her arm stopping her from passing him.

"What kind of girl?"

"The kind who lets you flirt around with her all day at work and then let's you crawl into bed with her once and awhile to get it out of your system. I'm not that kind of girl" She looked ready to cry and he felt lower then dirt.

"So you think this Jack guy is going to be different?"

"Yeah. He's the kind of guy I can settle down with. He'll take care of me. He'll make me happy" She told him and he let her go she walked about two feet away when his voice stopped her.

"Is he going to raise my baby too?" She turned around.

"How did...?" She looked stunned. He walked closer, close enough she could feel the heat off his body.

"Baby, I'm a cop remember?" She looked away.

"You didn't even tell Beckett. Are you that ashamed?" She moved around him once again.

"I didn't tell anybody" She told him and he nodded sighing and taking a seat on her vacant stool.

"What are you doing? with it?" She spun around to face him angry at his suggestion.

"I'm having it" She didn't even realize she was putting her hand protectively on her stomach. She had a slight bump but nothing that would be noticable unless you already knew.

"When were you going to tell me?" She dropped her head and he sighed.

"That's what I thought"

"I was going to tell you but I didn't know when I should and I just realized a few weeks ago"

"Have you been to a doctor yet?" He couldn't help his instant conern for his baby.

"Yeah I went a few days ago. Everything is fine...I'm sure you can guess when it happened"

"Why didn't you tell me? I thought you were probably taking something. If I had known I would have stopped" She shrugged.

"I don't sleep around Esposito. I don't need to take anything and I didn't want you to stop"

"So...what do you need me to do?"

"Nothing."

"Lanie. That's my baby too and I'm not going to step out of it's life"

"So...Why didn't you call me? it's been three months. I found out and I was scared and alone and I didn't know what to do. I didn't want to tell you because I didn't think you'd care and I finally decide that I'm keeping it I move on from you and you show up"

"So did you tell Jack that in less then seven months you're having a baby?" She shook her head.

"Not yet"

"Pretend all you want. Date this guy marry him play house it won't change the fact that is my baby growing inside you not his" he stood and she backed up he sounded angry. angrier than the night at his place

"I'm not pretending...I know it's your baby...but it's my baby too and I want him or her to have a perfect life" He stepped closer and she backed into an empty autopsy table.

"I can give you both everything you ever dreamed of" He told her softly.

"No you can't"

"Marry me, Lanie" He looked desperate and she shook her head looking just disgusted.

"You're just doing this because I'm pregnant and that's another reason I didn't want to tell you. I knew you were going to do the right thing and I didn't want to put you in that position"

He shook his head and walked towards her fishing in his pockets.

"It's not because of that. I mean...I love that baby but that's not why I'm asking I'm asking because I love you" She was crying now.

"I went downtown to a jewelry store and I bought you this" He opened a blue velvet box with a beautiful diamond engagemt ring he dropped down on one knee infront of her.

"I bought it...on the second day that you were staying with me" He said honestly making sure she got what he was saying.

"So...you bought that before..."

"Everything. Before we knew about Hayes before we...before the baby Lanie. Before all of that I knew that I loved you and I wanted to be with you...I admit I was stupid and I lost sight of that for awhile"

"I showed Ryan that morning at my mothers house...he told me to do it then but I couldn't I didn't know how you felt" He said and she smiled.

"I don't know I..."She looked away and then back.

"I' m scared...this is all so fast and I..." she wiped a stray tear when she spoke

"Do you love me?" He asked she looked at him.

"Lane...do you love me?" She nodded.

"Of course I do" He stood and moved towards her she tried to back up but couldn't because of the table.

He smiled at her and she looked up at him. He leaned down and kissed her his hands running in her hair. When he pulled away she was still crying.

"Marry me Lanie" She nodded.

"Yes"

He kissed her again and slid the ring on. More kisses and he pulled her close. He grabbed her hips and set her on the table behind her. His hands finding her hair again pulling her lips back down to his. The height difference wasn't much different than when she was standing. She wrapped her legs around his waist and pulled him closer her hands pushing at his jacket. He broke away.

"Lanie...we can't do this" He smiled and she looked at him.

"Why? nobody is here"

He kissed her again he couldn't help it he couldn't resist her. This time he pulled back he held her away slightly.

"The baby...I don't want to hurt..." She shook her head.

"You won't" He kissed her cheek and shook his head with a smile.

"Well...this is a spacial occasion"

Author Note: There will be 2 more chapters following this one which will tell you what the baby is and what they're all doing in the future, However if you want to stop now that is entirely the choice of the reader. Thank you for reading my story.


	19. Chapter 19

Esposito was sitting at his desk tapping his pen on the desk in a rapid motion. His wedding band glistened in the light his computer screen was providing. He glanced at the phone for the tenth time in a few minutes.

"Man, Chill out Lanie will call" Ryan told him.

"I can't help it...I'm going to be a dad Ryan...I'm going to have a baby..today I find out what the baby will be"

"Well you having ants in your pants won't make Lanie call any sooner"

"We'll see. Someday you and Rosie will have kids and you'll get it" Ryan laughed and spun back around in his desk chair. He and Rosie had just gotten engaged last week.

"I just want him or her to be healthy. You know?" Ryan smiled.

"I know...I'm sure everything is fine...You only have four months to go" Esposito all but beamed.

He and Lanie had been married when she was four months along. A simple wedding really Kate, Rosie, Maria, Ryan and Castle had came alone with the captain. She had a lovely dress but her bump was slightly visible in some pictures. They were married at city hall and they spent a week in a hotel in New York but took time to see things they never had time for before. Museums and stuff but mostly each other.

After the baby was born and older they planned on going away for a week on a real honeymoon but they wanted simple this time around. He had been happier this past month then he ever had been. He had a new wife and a baby well on the way. The phone rang and he jumped to grab it.

"Lane?" She laughed on the other end.

"Hi Javier..."

"Sorry. Hey baby" He relaxed a little.

"I just got out of the doctors...everything is fine...the baby is nice and big"

"That's good sweetie...and it's a...?"

"Well actually I told him we didn't want to know"

"What?" He almost screamed in frustration.

"Yeah I want it to be a surprise...are you mad?" He sighed he could never stay mad at her.

"No, baby...it's fine...I'll see you at home tonight"

"I love you..." He smiled.

"I love you too" He hung up and Ryan turned to him expectantly.

"Uh...Lanie wants to wait" Esposito said solemnly.

"For what?" Ryan stood and came over by his desk and Esposito shrugged.

"She wants a surprise"

"But you don't?"

"It's killing me" Ryan laughed and slapped his shoulder.

"Hey man five months and it will be revealed"

FIVE MONTHS LATER

"It's going to be alright really" Lanie smiled at him and he gave her a weak one back.

She had gone into labor two hours ago and since then he was like a caged maniac. Pacing back and forth and sweating like crazy. It was ridiculous the calm one was the one having the baby.

"Sweetie...sit down" Lanie patted the chair beside the hospital bed she was in and he did.

"Are you alright? you sure? anything hurt?" She laughed.

"I'm fine...it's alright really"

"Alright...how can you be so calm?" He stood and went back to pacing. She winced and he rushed to her side.

"Is it time do I need a doctor?" She smiled.

"No Javier...It's probably going to be awhile" He flopped into the chair with a groan.

Ryan and Rosie, Kate and Castle and Maria were all waiting in the waiting room when Esposito came out wearing a huge grin and Ryan grinned standing.

"It's a boy?" Ryan asked and Esposito grinned wider shaking his head.

"It's a girl...she's perfect" Maria cried and stood giving him a hug Rosie got a hug and Ryan Castle and Kate smiled and said their congratulations too.

"I just came to tell you all I have to get back to Lanie" He smiled.

"Lanie is alright?" Kate asked and he nodded.

"They're both fine" He turned to Maria.

"Mom, You should see her...seven pounds even she's got Lanies flawless skin but I think she's going to get my eyes" He smiled and Maria did too.

When he went into the room the nurse in the corner and smiled handing him the tiny pink bundle and he felt close to tears.

"Bring her here" Lanie scooched up on the bed and he went over handing the baby to her.

"She's perfect Lane" She smiled at him.

"Don't tell me...she's half of you too" He sighed and nodded touching her tiny pink cheek.

"What will we name her?" He asked and Lanie shrugged.

They named her Zoey which means life because she represented life to both of them and opened their eyes to the life they could have together.

A/N: Ok so if you readers want to stop reading now once again I made this chapter work as the last...there will be ONE MORE CHAPTER which will tell you what happens with Kate,Castle,Rosie and Ryan and there will be ONE MORE TWIST for Lanie and Esposito so you can either quit now or read on. Some people quit reading after the last chapter which is fine if that's what they want to do but I'd like to say they're missing out on a great ending because the married life can always have a twist. THANKS FOR READING THIS FAR TO ALL!


	20. Chapter 20

Esposito was whistling as he made his way up the steps toward his and Lanies apartment. He had a dozen roses in his hand. He and Lanie had been fighting lately. He still loved her more than anything and he didn't think his life could get more perfect but about two weeks ago she began acting strange.

She cried a lot and she didn't really want any affection. He had been working more so they could start saving for a house that was nearby his mothers. Lanie really wanted it. Tonight they were having a small get together and he had cut out of work early to help her. Buying the flowers as a way to let her know he still loved her.

He opened the door and could smell the food she was making in the kitchen. The table was set and Zoey his beautiful baby girl was in her play pen giggling happily. She was seven months old now and everyday he loved her more. She had his eyes and hair but Lanies beautiful skin.

He went to the play pen and she reached for him he set the roses aside and lifted her into his arms kissing her cheek.

"Hey, Beautiful...how's my girl? Is today the day? Huh?" He held her away from him.

"Can you say Daddy? Daddy? Come on baby girl say it" She giggled and he smiled kissing her again and putting her in the play pen.

"Maybe tomorrow right precious?" She went back to her toys and he picked up the roses going into the kitchen.

Lanie had her back to him and was stirring something but even he could tell she was crying again.

"Lane..." He moved into the kitchen and set the roses aside taking her into his arms and she buried her head in his shoulder.

She finally backed away from him.

"Javier...I have something to tell you and you're not going to like it"

He paled and felt his blood going cold. One thought ran through his head. This can't be happening to me. She can't be leaving me he panicked.

"Baby, Don't please I'm sorry I'm working so much but I promise it's just until we get that house I know how badly you want Zoey to have a back yard" She cried harder.

"Please...Lanie...you and Zoey are my whole life don't take her from me...Look I brought you roses to tell you I love you and I've been thinking we should go on vacation just the three of us where ever you want to go" She took the roses he offered but shook her head.

"No...Javier..." He felt ready to cry too. His chest hurt and he ran a hand through his hair before a few tears worked loose.

"Lanie...please...don't leave me" She set the roses aside.

"I'm not leaving you...Javier...I'm pregnant" He felt like a weight had been lifted instantly a second before a thrill shot through him.

"Pregnant?" She nodded and held back tears.

"I know...Zoey is only seven months and we haven't even thought about having any more babies let alone now when our funds are so tight but...maybe I can go back to work...I don't need to be a stay at home mom...I can work until...until...the baby comes" She started to cry and he pulled her close with a laugh.

"I'm so sorry...I found out two weeks ago..." He kissed the top of her head.

"Hey, I love you. I love Zoey and do you know what?" She shook her head.

"I love that baby that's growing inside you" He told her and she smiled.

"I was afraid you'd be upset...I mean...Zoey wasn't exactly planned and we didn't even talk about any more babies and you are so tired from working and trying to buy that house and now...this"

"No, Zoey wasn't planned and look how amazing she is" She looked up at him and he kissed her a quick sweet kiss before he continued.

"I love my life with you and Zoey. It's hard sometimes but I wouldn't change anything...How far along are we?" She smiled.

"Three months" She blushed and he laughed.

"Well. Nobody can say we waste time...Mom wanted lots of grandchildren it appears she's going to get them" She hugged him close.

"I love you, Javier"

"I love you too baby...so let's see every four months you get pregnant that's at least a kid a year...how many more years will you be able to have babies?" She laughed.

"I think after this we'll be going on the pill...for awhile at least" She turned to start putting her roses in a vase and he put his arms around her waiste.

"How long until everyone shows up?" He asked and she shrugged.

"Half an hour or so...should we tell them?" He kissed her neck.

"That's up to you...but now's as good a time as any to tell you...I was always planning on having more then a few kids...after Zoey I was even more sure I want kids...at least three" She laughed.

"Did she say Daddy today?" He laughed.

"No, Maybe tomorrow" She shook her head and he put his hands on her stomach surprised he hadn't noticed the slight bump before now but then she hadn't really been letting him get close enough lately.

"I'm going to go get a shower...why don't you come and join me? We can talk about baby names" She smiled and was about to agree when the screaming in the living room interrupted.

Esposito groaned and buried his head in her neck. She laughed and finished with the roses.

"I think someone else needs my attention more" She told him giving him a quick kiss.

"DA! DA! DA!" Esposito turned instantly looking at Lanie who grinned as he ran past into the living room.

"I'm here baby...that's my big big girl!" Lanie decided not to tell him that was Zoeys new dirty diaper noise not a name she was yelling.

**********************AN HOUR LATER************************

Lanie was sitting at the kitchen table with Beckett, Rosie and Maria looking at wedding dresses. Kate and Castle got engaged two months ago. Rosie and Ryan had now been married four months. The men were sitting on the opposite side of the table laughing and telling jokes. Each had a beer but Esposito had Zoey sitting on his lap playing with her toy keys.

Zoey giggled when Ryan tickled her side and stretched her arms out for him before climbing onto his lap and he bounced her up and down.

"So...how's the house thing coming?"Ryan asked and Esposito shrugged.

"Well, I was actually waiting until you guys were all here to tell Lanie" The women looked up and Lanie looked at him confused he smiled.

"Surprise Baby...We got the house...I heard this morning" She smiled and came around the table to slide onto his lap for a hug.

"Zoey is going to have a back yard" He told her kissing her cheek.

"That's not all she's going to have" Lanie told him with a smile.

"What's that dear?" Marie looked at them and Lanie smiled.

"Well...We're pregnant" Maria cried and Kate and Rosie smiled all coming for hugs while Ryan and Castle smiled too shaking their heads and slapping Esposito on the back.

"How long have you known?" Kate asked and Esposito shrugged.

"I just found out this evening"

"When are you due?" Maria asked and Lanie smiled.

"Probably in February sometime...I'm around three months" Maria smiled.

The men insisted a toast was nessecary since the Esposito family was not only expanding but also getting a house. Lanie drank some of Zoeys grape juice since she was pregnant. After Zoey had been tucked in and the guests had left Lanie went for her shower when she came out Esposito was in Zoeys room watching her sleep.

"Baby, What are you doing?" He shrugged.

"I just wanted to look at her"

"You wake her up Imma smack you" He smiled turning to her he crossed the room and took her in his arms.

"I'm looking forward to that" He told her before pulling her into a passionate kiss.

THE END

Thanks for reading. Those are my favorite Lanie/Esposito lines from the show...next to the one where they actually get together that's my favorite episode so I borrowed those quotes to end with. I HOPE YOU ENJOYED MY STORY!


End file.
